How Life Can Be
by Jih Pun
Summary: Draco's in an abusive relationship in the muggle world, gets an unexpected visit from his father, and sets on a jouney he least expected. Mpreg, nonconsensual stuff, adult language.
1. Chapter 1

Title:What Life Could Be

Author: Jih Pun (Amanda)

Rating: R – NC 17

Warnings: This is slash (boyXboy), dirty words, sex, sexual situations, hurt/comfort,

Mpreg, and drama, and some fluffy stuff.

Summary: Draco's job is a dream come true but exhausting and his boyfriend doesn't

help matters either. Draco wants to start a family but his boyfriend is abusive.

What happens when everything does a 360 in a single moment?

Disclaimer: I know this is shocking but I don't own Harry Potter…just my story line and

plot. J.K. Rowling is so lucky!

Chapter 1

Exhausted, Draco walked with his hands completely full up three flights of stairs. He had so much to do and it was just adding stress to his all ready tired state. He had to clean the apartment, fix something for dinner before his boyfriend came home, and finish the work he didn't get to on the job. He had been working over everyday for almost a month and still ended up bringing the work home. Draco was glad he had a few hours before his boyfriend would be coming home so he could get that stuff finished in time.

Finally getting to his door, Draco sighed in relief. He fumbled with his keys and began to unlock the door when it swung open on its own. An arm reached out and grabbed Draco by the front of the shirt, pulling him roughly inside, causing him to drop his things. He didn't know what was going on. Fear and panic began to rise inside of him and started to cry. The apartment being pitch black, make it difficult for Draco to see..

"Please...please don't hurt me...take whatever you want...I won't call the police."

Another male voice spoke up, "Of course..."

Draco thought the voice sounded familiar but couldn't place it without a face. The thought quickly faded when pain blossomed from his stomach and traveled throughout his body. He doubled over, coughing and gasping for oxygen.

"Why is this place such a fucking mess, Love?" the male voice spoke up again.

Draco looked up, still being on his knees, and sniffed, "Bradley?"

"Yes, Love?" Bradley reached down and began to put the top of Draco's head before grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling, "Answer my question Bitch! Why is my house such a fucking mess?"

"I'm sorry, Bradley...I'll clean it now...please let go...you hurting me."

"You will not do it now! You were supposed to have it finished all ready. And where's my dinner? You usually have it sitting on the table for me when I get home. Hmm?"

"You're never home this early," Draco squeaked out.

Bradley didn't like that answer and pulled harder at the blonde's platinum hair.

"Please...Bradley...you're hurting me...please let go."

"Hmm...no...I don't think so...you're going to have to make it up to me for not doing what you're supposed to do."

Draco's crying escalated because he knew what Bradley meant. Bradley had a specific way of making him "make up" for his actions. Bradley drug Draco to their bedroom by the fist-full of hair.

"Please Bradley...no...please don't do this again...I thought you loved me..."

Bradley threw Draco onto the bed, closed and locked the bedroom door. Bradley walked toward Draco, "Don't tell me what I feel." Bradley reached him and began taking the clothes off of his lover.

Draco closed his eyes and turned his head slightly and whispered another "please no". But Draco knew it was to no use. Nothing had ever stopped Bradley before and nothing would stop him now.

"Love, your job now is to stay quiet and let me do mine...besides...I thought you wanted to get started on that family of ours..." Bradley whispered in Draco's ear and kissed his neck.

Draco's sobbing and occasional screaming didn't stop for the nexttwo hours. Their neighbors surrounding them only just turned up their television volumes and ignored the noised they heard. Turning the other cheek seemed to be something they did often. They figured it was something to get used to. It had happened so many times before, so why would this time be any different?

Two hours later found Bradley leaving the apartment. He told Draco that since no dinner was made, he was going out, but when he returned the apartment was to be cleaned. Draco climbed out of the bed and found a pair of his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He didn't want to see the bruises forming this time.

'Bradley must have been really mad...it's never lasted this long before...and he's never made me bleed this bad before either.' Draco thought to himself while he started cleaning.

It took one and half hours for Draco to clean the house. He used his magic only to repair the things that were either ripped or shattered or broken Bradley didn't allow Draco to use magic unless Bradley said so or unless Bradley needed it. He had always told Draco that he was in the human world now, so he needed to act like one...and that meant no magic.

When Draco finished cleaning and repairing broken things, he went into the bathroom to check himself over. Draco, although not completely shocked by what he saw, still couldn't hold back a gasp. His face was a mural of black and blues. He had a slap mark on his cheek and the side of his mouth was split and swollen. Taking off his shirt, he didn't find a different story there either. There were several bite marks on his chest, another hand print that wrapped around his neck. Scratches and scrapes littered his torso. Draco touched a particularly nasty one and hissed in pain.

'Well, I need to get cleaned up and start on my things from work.' Draco thought as he turned on the tap for his shower. He grabbed a towel and some toiletries and stepped inside the steaming water. The water burned his skin, but at the same time, he was thankful for it. He felt dirty for allowing Bradley to do this to him, but Bradley loved him and wanted to start a real family. The sooner he could clean the blood and semen off his body, the sooner this feeling would go away...it always did. Draco hoped that Bradley wouldn't want to have sex for the next few days because that area was very tender because he undoubtedly ripped something. Draco stood there for a while after he cleaned himself and let the water wash over him. After a few minutes Draco turned the tap off and reached for his towel. He patted his skin dry, trying not to rub and irritate his wounds or break any open to start bleeding again.

Walking back to his room he got out a fresh change of clothes and threw his pants in the dirty clothes hamper and threw his shirt away. Bradley had ripped every button and Draco didn't feel much like sewing them back on or using magic to put them back on either. Taking a final look around, making sure the place was tidy, he set his work down in his study and began on the work that wasn't finished that day. When he looked at the clock, it was nearly 7:00. But by 7:15 Draco had laid his head down and was fast asleep, dreaming of when his life was easier...back when being young meant you could be carefree. He was dreaming of his life back in Hogwarts when he was feared and not afraid of anyone; when he felt alive just by tormenting Potter, Weasel, and Mud-blood.

Draco's dream stopped abruptly when he heard a knocking at the door. He got up and noticed it was 8:00 and wondered who would be there at this time. But when Draco opened the door, to say he was shocked by who he saw was an understatement. There in front of his home was none other than his father. Draco stood there stunned. He hadn't seen his father since he was sixteen...nearly five years ago.

"Father?"

"Draco...Are you going to let me in? I have an important matter to discuss with you."

"Oh! Sorry, Father. Yes, please...please come in." Draco opened the door wider and moved to the side to let his father in, still in shock at seeing him in the muggle world. "Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

Lucius Malfoy took a seat, "No tea thank you. Draco...it's about your mother."

Draco became instantly nervous, "What about Mother? Is she hurt? Is she all right?"

"She is fine for now, but I'm afraid she will not be for much longer. Draco...she is sick and we need you home for a while." Lucius stated calmly, although inside he was devastated.

"Yes...take me to her now?" Draco asked, his voice cracking.

"Come with me. She is at St. Mungo's." Lucius rose from his seat and Draco followed.

Together they apparated to St.Mungo's, Lucius hoping that somehow his wife could be saved and Draco wishing he knew what was going on and why his mother had been take to St. Mungo's.

Author Notes:I hope you guys like this. I've been totally burned out with my other story "Things Have Changed". I've just started back again on it, but quite frankly, I feel kinda stuck on it. If any of you have any ideas on where you would like that story to go, I'd greatly appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

Title:What Life Could Be

Author: Jih Pun (Amanda)

Rating: R – NC 17

Warnings: This is slash (boyXboy), dirty words, sex, sexual situations, hurt/comfort,

Mpreg, and drama, and some fluffy stuff.

Summary: Draco's job is a dream come true but exhausting and his boyfriend doesn't

help matters either. Draco wants to start a family but his boyfriend is abusive.

What happens when everything does a 360 in a single moment?

Disclaimer: I know this is shocking but I don't own Harry Potter…just my story line and

plot. J.K. Rowling is so lucky!

Chapter 2

When Lucius and Draco got the St. Mungo's, Draco remembered why he didn't live in the Wizarding community anymore. No one could keep their eyes off of him and his father. The nurses and doctors were whispering to one another. After what seemed like walking a hundred miles, they finally reached, what Draco guessed, was his mother's room.

Lucius stopped and placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, "She won't be awake when we get in there. The doctors here have her on so much medication to keep her stabilized that she rarely wakes up. And when she does awaken, she's in such pain that it's almost too much to bear."

"Father? What's wrong with her? How did this happen?" Draco could barely hold back his tears.

"Shortly after you left your mother and I after the war, there were a few Death Eaters still out there; trying to rally more support and cause more trouble. Your mother was out shopping and was attacked right in the middle of the street. No one saw a thing and no one knew what had happened...I think everyone was just too afraid. But, after that your mother became ill. At first it was like having the flu and progressed from there. Her regular doctor says she may need a blood transfusion because he believes that the curse aimed at her was supposed to run in her blood stream. He said the only reason why it didn't kill her was because of her Veela blood in her. We've been lucky, Draco...Her doctor is amazing..."

Draco looked up at his father and noticed that two beads of water were resting in his father's eyes. The Lucius Malfoy of five years ago would have never allowed his son to see him crying. "Father...you've changed since I've been gone...Why didn't you tell me about this when it happened?"

"Your mother didn't want to worry you. She didn't want to bring you back here after what happened to you at the end of Hogwarts. She knew you left our world for a reason and couldn't bring herself to ask you to come home."

"Well, I'm here now...and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help make Mother better, or at least make her more comfortable."

"Thank you Draco...you've grown up quite a bit since the last time we met as well...but I must also ask you...what happened to you? Your face looks dreadful."

"It's a long story...mainly about work...I have a very physical job that I have to keep my guard up with." Draco said cheerfully, not wanting to let his father know the real reason. He figured a small lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

Draco and his Father walked inside to where Narcissa was and Draco couldn't help but realize how beautiful his mother was. Even in sickness, she was the persona of absolute exquisiteness. She was asleep, like Lucius said she would be, and her slumber seemed to be deep enough to keep the pain at bay.

Draco sighed and turned to his father, "I will need to go back home to pack a few things, and call work, and to talk to Bradley so I can spend some time here."

"Bradley? Who is that?" Lucius asked, although secretly, he had a feeling he knew.

Draco blushed a little, "He's my boyfriend...we've been together for almost three years now."

"Ohhh..." Lucius raised one eloquent eyebrow, "And how is this young man? When will your mother and I get to meet him? You're obviously in love, otherwise you wouldn't have spent this long with him."

Draco thought it was more of a mix between love and fear, "Yes, Father, we do love each other...and we've even been talking about starting a family soon...He's very good to me."

"Well, we would love to meet him...Oh! One more thing, we'll need you here tomorrow afternoon. The doctor said he wants to get started as soon as possible. Will you be able to make it?"

"Sure...I'm the one in charge at work so I can easily have someone cover for me. And I'll just tell Bradley. He'll understand. But I need to head back home. Bradley will freak out if I'm not home when he gets there. He worries about me too much sometimes." Draco smiled and turned to leave when he noticed his father had put his hand on his shoulder once again. He turned around, "Father?"

Draco was taken by surprise when his father engulfed him in a tight hug

"Your mother and I love you, Draco. We would do anything for you."

"I love you too, Father. Tell mother I love her as well."

They broke apart and Draco walked away. Back to his home and back to his boyfriend.

When Draco arrived back at his home, the place was just as empty as he and his father had left it. Draco was suddenly tired, the day's events finally weighing him down. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. He loved the smell of clean sheets...the smell was clean and Draco strived to feel clean in this dirty place. But as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

Sometime during the night, Draco felt another body beside him. The body in question wasn't asleep at all and didn't feel like going to sleep soon either.

"Bradley?" Draco whispered

"Draco...I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what happened this afternoon." Bradley whispered back, one of his hands trailing from Draco's blonde hair to his waist.

"Brad...you really hurt me this time...I don't know what to think of you...saying you're sorry, I don't think, will work this time..."

"Then tell me what I need to do?...I want to make this up to you..."

"Then...please...just leave me alone for a while."

"But, Draco! I love you! I can't just leave you alone. Why are you trying to push me away?" Bradley said, sounding desperate. He didn't know what had gotten into Draco tonight. He apologized...usually that worked and then they would go on like normal. "Draco? Tell what's bothering you?"

"My father came here today...my mother's very ill. They need me back in their world for a little while to help with Mother. She needs a blood transfusion. I'll be speaking with her doctor tomorrow morning. I'm really worried about her is all." Draco was afraid of what Bradley's reaction would be. He had never left him like this before.

"You do what you feel you need to do. She's your mother and you should go to her."

Draco's face lit up, "Oh! Thank you Brad! I love you!...but I'm still mad about this afternoon...so don't think you're forgiven. But I need some sleep. Good night." And with that, Draco rolled over on his side, facing away from Bradley, and tried to go to sleep. But it was extremely hard. He was anxious to say the least. He would be going back to a world that he didn't want to see again and facing memories that he thought he had long buried. But he was looking forward to meeting his mother's doctor. For his father to give a verbal accolade to someone, meant this person to be extremely worthy.

Finally drifting off to sleep, Draco wondered what tomorrow would hold for him.

Authors Notes: Here's another one! I've been on a roll with this one so far! So, I hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Title:What Life Could Be

Author: Jih Pun (Amanda)

Rating: R – NC 17

Warnings: This is slash (boyXboy), dirty words, sex, sexual situations, hurt/comfort,

Mpreg, and drama, and some fluffy stuff.

Summary: Draco's job is a dream come true but exhausting and his boyfriend doesn't

Help matters either. Draco wants to start a family but his boyfriend is abusive.

What happens when everything does a 360 in a single moment?

Disclaimer: I know this is shocking but I don't own Harry Potter…just my story line and

Plot and anything new I come up with. J.K. Rowling is so lucky!

Chapter 3

The following morning, Draco woke up early to get ready for the day. He couldn't believe he was going to go back to the Wizarding world again. He looked around the apartment and noticed that Bradley was all ready gone.

'That's very unlike him...he's never even awake by now...I'll ask him what's going on when I see him again.' Draco thought while he was putting gel in his hair to get that "just been shagged look" that looked great on him. After he was finished with his hair he threw on his favorite suit. It was a slate blue that almost looked metallic. He loved the three piece suits with the vest. So he wore that with a white collared button up shirt. To say he looked professional would have been an understatement. The man looked as if he could take on anyone anywhere. He grabbed his business bag, heavy and full, and went out the door to find his car.

It took Draco twenty-five minutes to drive to work, which wasn't too bad, he thought. He got out of his car and looked up at the sign on the building. He smiled every time he saw it. He had worked very hard to have his name on there with his partner. He was proud of himself here. Here he could live life without anyone knowing what the name Malfoy was. He had a fair chance here to be whatever he wanted to be. And here he worked with disabled children.

Draco walked inside and Cheryl, the girl who worked the front desk, smiled at him.

"Good morning, Draco! You all ready have three messages this morning. And here is a bouquet of flowers with a card...one the parent's brought those in and told me to tell you thank you..." Cheryl noticed Draco's face and knew who did it. Cheryl and Draco had been best friends since his very first day here. "Draco...your fa..."

"Yes, Cheryl...I know. But listen, I just made him really, really mad last night. It was completely my fault. Besides, I have bigger problems than that and will need to take a few weeks off from work." Draco said. He knew that Cheryl cared for him, but he didn't want her lecture today.

"What's the matter?"

"My father came by yesterday to tell me that mother is very ill. I saw her last night and she wasn't even awake. Her doctor says she'll need a blood transfusion, but I'm going to talk to him today. But I want to be there for her when she wakes up and I want to help them as much as I can. So it's pertinent that I be there."

"Oh, Draco...I'm so sorry. Tell me what to do to help."

"Thanks. I'll need you to call and tell Amanda that I'll be taking a leave of absence. Put Bethany in charge of my clients while I'm away. Don't have her to do any charts or graphs. Just tell her to record the raw data every morning and do therapy notes. When I get back I'll do the graphing. If some of the children's programs need updating, have her do that, but with Amanda's assistance. If there are any emergencies or if anyone has any questions about anything, call my cell. I'll take their program books and such with me to work on while I'm with my mother. Any questions?" Draco wasn't worried about missing any work. Amanda, his partner in work, was the sweetest person imaginable. She worked just as hard as Draco and loved him just as much as Cheryl.

"Nope! I got all that! Now, you go to your mum. Just call us when you think you'll be planning on coming back. Good luck with your mum, Draco. Now get outta here!" She handed him all the work he had wanted. Cheryl smiled and tried to shoo him away from her desk. She really admired Draco. He worked hard and had a big heart for these children.

"Thank you so much, Cheryl. I'll call you tonight." Draco kissed her cheek and went back to his car. He decided to drive back home and apparate from there.

Draco got back to his apartment and quickly packed his clothes and things. He wasn't sure how long he'd be away, but just in case, he packed extra. He also scribbled a note for Bradley for when he came back home.

'Brad,

I've gone to see Mother. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'll call you tonight to check in. I miss you and I love you. I also forgive you for yesterday. It was my fault that I made you so angry. I won't let it happen again. Love you!

Draco'

Taking one last look around, Draco figured it was time to go. With a 'pop'...he was gone.

When Draco arrived at St. Mungo's, the same hustle and bustle was there from the night before. He still received the stares and the whispers, but it didn't bother him as much as last night.

Walking down the hall, Draco spotted his father talking with a man he didn't see from last night. His father spotted him and raised his arm as to gesture him to come on over. He went over and his father pulled him into another hug

"How's Mother?"

"She's the same as last night." Lucius had a sad smile on his face, "Draco, I want you to meet your mother's doctor. This is Doctor Potter."

The doctor in question turned around and held his hand out to shake for Draco, but Draco could only stand, dumbfounded.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter from Hogwarts?" Draco could barely recognize him at first, but once he really, really looked he could see the once scraggly boy in oversized robes.

"You caught me, Mr. Malfoy," Harry smiled and extended his hand a bit further. "It's nice to see you again. Five years it's been hasn't it?"

Draco reached for his hand and shook it firmly, "It has been...nice to see you as well." After the formality there, Draco didn't know what else to say. So, he turned to his father and told him that he had some business to take care of in the men's room.

In the restroom, Draco splashed water on his bruised face. He couldn't believe it. Potter was nice to him and his father and his father spoke of him as if he were a god. The world was surely coming to an end! But Draco knew people could change. He had after all. He never in a million years thought Potter would have become a doctor. Back in Hogwarts, everyone knew his dream was becoming an auror to rid the world of all that evil. He would have to ask him why he changed his mind later.

Draco examined his face and noticed that the muggle make up he had applied earlier was starting to come off. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a compact and applied more to the corner of his mouth and a bruised spot on his cheek. Covering the evidence of his night with Bradley as best as possible, he put the compact away and walked out of the bathroom; he went in search of his father.

Draco walked back to his mother's room, but couldn't find his father anywhere. He walked inside the room and found Dr. Potter leaning over his mother with a clipboard. Harry turned around and smiled and then went back to what he was working on.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt anything...I was just looking for my father." Draco spoke in a whisper as if he were afraid he'd wake up his mother.

"No, it's fine. Come on in. I told your father to go home Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy was admitted to the hospital a couple weeks ago and he's been by her side constantly, never once leaving. He needs his rest. It won't do him any good to get sick as well. She," he gestured to Draco's mother, "will need him well when we decide on the procedure. I hope you don't mind, but I told him that you said you'd stay with her for a while so he could go home."

"It's fine. You're right though...it's hard to take of someone who's ill when you're ill as well." Draco found he was starting to blush and looked down to the floor. 'Why am I acting like I'm back at Hogwarts?'

Harry finished his work and turned to Draco, "I'll need to run some tests on you as well. I believe your father spoke to you about a blood transfusion?" Harry waited for Draco to nod his head and went on. "We'll need to test your blood type and make sure you're healthy before, if you're compatible that is, to begin this procedure. Will that be all right with you?"

"Uh...yeah...I'll do anything to help Mother. Just tell me when and what to do and I'll do it."

Harry looked at his watch on his wrist, "It's about 11:00. What say you to lunch with me first then coming back here to start the tests?"

Draco was, again, dumbfounded. "Okay...sounds good to me." He didn't understand why Potter wanted to eat with him. But Draco wasn't one to look the gift horse in the mouth. "Just let me tell Mother bye."

"Okay. I'll be waiting at the front desk, Mr. Malfoy. Meet me there in ten minutes." Harry turned around and left toward the front desk's direction.

Ten minutes later, Draco met Harry at the front and together they walked out.

Harry turned to Draco, "Where would you like to go?"

"Oh...anywhere...I'm not terrible picky when it comes to food...just no seafood." Draco noticed his hands were fidgety so he stuffed them in his pockets quickly.

"Well, then, I know the perfect place. Just follow me!" Harry grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him hard. "We'll need to hurry to be the lunch rush."

And together they hurried to a small restaurant on the corner a few blocks away. To Draco it looked quaint, obviously family owned, and the smell coming from inside seemed too good to be true.

Harry opened the door for Draco, "Here we are!"

Draco went inside and Harry followed and led them to a table in the corner with a window. Within a few minutes an attractive waitress came by.

"Hello! Dr. Potter! You haven't been in here for ages! How are ya?" She was a bouncy girl with curly brown hair.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. How's your sister? Is she feeling well? How's your son?"

'She must be one of his patients' Draco thought to himself while looking out the window.

"Oh, everyone's fine! Collier's doing great. He keeps asking to go back to see 'Dr. Hawwy'...you should never have given him that lollipop!" The waitress finally noticed Draco, "And who would you be? I've never seen you here before...are you dating the doc?

Draco blushed the deepest shade of red Harry had ever seen (Harry couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape...he had never seen Malfoy like this before), "No, ma'am. We went to school together. He's treating my mother."

She smiled in a way that made Draco uncomfortable; like she knew something he didn't and found it amusing, "Well, he's a great doctor...great with his hands! Well, enough talk. I'm sure you two are hungry. So what'll it be?"

Harry rubbed his belly, "I'll have a ham sandwich!"

The waitress laughed, "You mean you want your regular?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "You know my stomach too well. What will you have Draco?"

Draco didn't like the two of them starring at him and blushed a soft pink when he realized Harry said his first name, "I'll just have the same."

"Okie dokie! You're orders will be right out." The waitress stuck her pen in her hair and bounced towards the kitchen.

Author's Notes: I hope this was all right. I know it's moving kinda slow but I don't want them hopping the sack this soon. And I also know it's kinda odd for Lucius to be acting this way, but I'll be explaining why in later chapters as well as why Draco left the Wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 4

Title:What Life Could Be

Author: Jih Pun (Amanda)

Rating: R – NC 17

Warnings: This is slash (boyXboy), dirty words, sex, sexual situations, hurt/comfort,

Mpreg, and drama, and some fluffy stuff.

Summary: Draco's job is a dream come true but exhausting and his boyfriend doesn't

Help matters either. Draco wants to start a family but his boyfriend is abusive.

What happens when everything does a 360 in a single moment?

Disclaimer: I know this is shocking but I don't own Harry Potter…just my story line and

Plot and anything new I come up with. J.K. Rowling is so lucky!

Chapter 4

The time the waitress was away, not one word was spoken between Harry and Draco. Draco couldn't for the life of him understand why Harry Potter of all people was making him feel this way. Harry couldn't understand either. He's been nothing but nice and not a peep out of the blonde. Not that Harry minded, it was quite funny watching the man squirm. But, finally the lunch came. Draco noticed that Harry looked like a kid in a candy shop when his lunch put down in front of him and smiled.

Harry noticed, "What are you smiling at?"

"You...you act as if you haven't eaten in ages."

"Well...you look as if you haven't eaten in ages!"

Draco put on a pouty face, "I'll choose to ignore that last remark."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and they both looked down at their plates and began eating. Draco was the first to speak up

"Potter?... Why did you become a healer?...You could have played Quidditch or become an auror."

"Well, before the fight with Voldemort, I had all ready been trained in most healing spells, charms, and potions. I figured I'd leave the rest of the bad guys for someone else to take care of. I retired from being the 'hero'. And besides, I like the feeling I get when I help someone...What happened to you? I remember right before the last fight, Severus getting you because you were hurt, but that's all I know."

"I'd rather not talk about that...it still bothers me." Draco whispered and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry...Well, what do you do now?"

"I live and work in the Muggle world actually." Draco took a bite of his sandwich.

"No way! What possessed you to do that?"

"I wanted to leave the Wizarding world as soon as possible to get away from my memories here. This place was making me sick."

"Wow...and judging by your suit...I'm guessing you run some business?"

"Well, sorta...My business partner and I run a developmental center for children. We work with children who have been diagnosed somewhere in the autism spectrum. We have combined two types of therapies, SonRise and ABA, or applied behavior analysis."

Harry looked at Draco as if he had grown another head right there at the lunch table. Harry wondered how this could be the same snot nosed brat that tormented him in school. This boy wasn't a boy anymore that was for sure.

"I just can't believe it...you've changed so much from when we used to bicker back in school."

"Well, Potter...we all have to grow up sometime...I have pictures of my clients if you'd like to see 'em?"

"Sure...so tell me...how'd you get into this sort of thing?" Harry took Draco's wallet which had the pictures.

"I just needed a job and one of my neighbors was using me as a babysitter for her son who has low-medium functioning autism. I became the only person who could control his behaviors and help him learn. Then she gave me a number to a place that was looking for people who just had experience in working with children like this. I went up there, got the job, brought my neighbor's child too, and we've all been up there since. I was lucky to have been put in charge. Amanda and I were the only two up there that had the most experience. She specializes in speech therapy and I specialize in occupational therapy. When you put the two of us together we know a lot. We have more children now than when the place started."

Draco noticed that Harry had opened his wallet and was looking at the first child, "That's Chase. He's seven, he used to speak as a toddler but lost the ability so now he's non-verbal, and compared to most, he's low functioning. He's my special boy since he's the first child I worked with. We're working on potty training with him as well as using sign language to request objects."

Harry smiled. He could tell this child meant a lot to Draco. He turned that picture over and saw another of a small little girl.

"That's Gracie. She's six. She's pretty high functioning in that she retains information well and has learned normal behaviors. She's just now starting putting words together. It was the cutest thing...last week she signed 'popcorn' and verbalized with it as well...she said 'pohp-ck'. She's a fast learner."

"So these children are completely different from one another, but have the same disorder?"

"Yeah...Autism affects each person differently...Oh! That's Jaylin. He's a hoot! He's six as well and loves to sing VeggieTales. He's very smart as well, but has a hard time paying attention without some kind of reinforcement. He's verbal and pretty high functioning. I have loads of pictures at home of these guys and some other clients. These three are just my favorites!"

Harry handed the wallet back to Draco, "You have a big heart to do what you're doing."

Draco smiled, "Well, you do too."

After that, the two men had an easy time talking. Harry looked as his watch and told Draco that it was time to go. Harry paid the bill and they walked back to the hospital. As they walked, Draco thanked him for lunch and for taking care of his mother. Neither man could believe how this was turning out. The civility between them was as if they had always been friends and it scared them but excited them at the same time.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is kinda short but I didn't know what else to throw in there. As for Draco's job...well, that's my job! I figured it would be easier to write about something I know about. And by the way, I'm making the up as I go along so if anyone has any ideas that you think would go nicely with this story, just let me know. You can email me at (that's also my AIM SN) or at (that's also my SN for yahoo IM). I'd love it if I could hear from you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Title:What Life Could Be

Author: Jih Pun (Amanda)

Rating: R – NC 17

Warnings: This is slash (boyXboy), dirty words, sex, sexual situations, hurt/comfort,

Mpreg, and drama, and some fluffy stuff.

Summary: Draco's in an abusive relationship...with a muggle! He gets an unexpected

visit from his father who delivers some shocking news. It's a blast from the

past that Draco's not prepared to deal with quite yet.

Disclaimer: I know this is shocking but I don't own Harry Potter…just my story line and

Plot and anything new I come up with. J.K. Rowling is so lucky!

Chapter 5

Harry told Draco to get changed into one of the hospital gowns so they could start the tests as soon as possible. Draco was immediately worried. He had bruises, still, around his wrists where Bradley had held them down. He didn't want anyone to see at all.

"Do I have to put one of those ghastly things on?" He asked Harry.

"I wouldn't have told you if you didn't have to. Besides, what's the big deal? Every patient in here has to do it."

"They're...uh...they're just a bit drafty and they make me feel exposed is all."

Harry let out a laugh, "I won't look...I promise!"

Draco went behind a curtain and stripped down to his naked self and put the gown on. When he came out he looked like a virgin on her wedding night; nervous, withdrawn, and trying to shrink away to nothing.

Harry was gathering papers to get ready and without even looking up he spoke to Draco, "If you could please have a seat on that table we'll get started."

Draco did what he was told and hopped up onto the table and shivered when his backside met with the cold surface. Harry walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"I'll also be asking you questions as well, but first I'm going to check your blood pressure, heart rate, things like that."

"Okay..." Draco said it as if he were unsure.

"Can you hand me your arm?" Harry asked and Draco complied. Harry noticed the bruises but said nothing, "Thank you." Harry put the blood pressure cuff on Draco's upper arm and began to pump air into it. Draco was sore all over and the pressure the cuff made was uncomfortable to say the least. But Draco hid his pain so Harry wouldn't notice.

"Blood pressure looks great. Hand me your wrist, please." Again, Draco complied. Harry grabbed his wrist delicately, not wanting to disturb the bruising. He placed two fingers over the pulse point right below the thumb. Draco's heart skipped a beat when Harry touched him and he felt like his skin was on fire.

"Heart rate looks good, as well." Harry turned around and got the instrument used to check inside the nose, hears, and mouth. "Open your mouth and say 'ahh'...good...your tonsils look pretty big...have they caused you any pain recently?"

"Doctor, I work with children...whatever they get, I get. I believe I got streptococcus four times last year." Draco was telling the truth and they were a bit sore...but he didn't have strep throat. His tonsils were sore and swollen because of Bradley. But he chose to keep that bit of information to himself.

"You might want to think about having them removed. They are just a breeding ground for bacteria and if you have multiple bouts with strep a year, you could develop an atypical bacterial infection, which means penicillin won't work. This makes the treatment longer and you'd need a stronger antibiotic. Without the tonsils, you can still get strep, but it would be far more difficult." Harry grabbed Draco's chin and tilted his head to the side to peek in one of his ears, "Ears look good...lets check your nose...tilt your head back slightly." Harry looked in Draco's nose and found everything to look fine.

"Now I'll need to lie down for me."

"What?" Draco squeaked out. He wasn't expecting Harry to say that.

"I just need to check a few things."

Draco lay down slowly and placed his arms underneath his head.

"Tell me if anything hurts all right?" Harry asked while rolling up his sleeves; waiting for Draco to respond. Harry pressed on the left side of Draco's lower abdomen and noticed a slight wince from Draco, "Did that hurt?"

"...Only a little...one of my clients head-butted me there..."

Harry moved to the right side of Draco's abdomen and pressed there, again, he saw Draco wince slightly. This time he chose not to say anything. His gut told him Draco wasn't telling the truth.

"All right, you can sit back up. I noticed the injuries on your face, Draco. How did you get them, if you don't mind me asking?"

"One of the children I work with was having a sensory overload meltdown. He was thrashing about and displaying multiple self-injurious behaviors. I intervened; putting him in as good a body lock I could to stop the behavior. He put up quite a fight for child his age." Draco tried to sound as convincing as he could. He had gone through several situations like that at his work to sound like he was telling the truth.

"I didn't realize how hands-on your job was. Now is the part where I get to ask you all sorts of embarrassing questions and depending on your answers will determine what we do next. This is everyone's least favorite part. You ready?" Harry grabbed his clipboard and thumbed through a few pages.

"Yeah." Draco didn't really want to answer anything, but this was for his mother, so he'd do it.

"All right then, have you had a physical in the last year?"

"No."

"Do you have any pains that you get frequently?"

"It depends on what kind of day I've had at work." Draco smiled, "But no, not really. I'll have occasional abdominal pains. I've had them since I was 15."

Harry scribbled something down, "Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Do you drink alcoholic beverages?"

"Wine on occasion."

"Do you do any type of contraband drug?"

"No."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes."

"Do you or have you ever participated in anal penetration?"

"Yes." Draco was starting to understand why patients hated this part, but he kept his composure as calm and collective as possible.

"Do you or have you ever participated in oral sex?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been treated for a sexually transmitted disease?"

"No."

"Have you ever been tested for a sexually transmitted disease?"

"No."

"Have you ever been pregnant?...Wait...this doesn't even apply to you I'm assuming?"

Draco blushed a brilliant shade of red, "Actually, I am able to become pregnant, due to my blood lines."

"Well, then...have you ever been pregnant?"

"...yes...one year ago. It ended in miscarriage three and half weeks into term." Draco had never told anyone this information other than Bradley, since the baby was his in the first place. Draco's body couldn't endure the stress of carrying a child during that time. He had not taken any stabilizing potions or prenatal potions before the conception, so the baby would never have had a chance.

"What other blood lines do you have?"

"I have Veela blood from my mother's side of the family and Elfin from my father's side of the family. They both enable me to become pregnant."

"Well, we're finished with the questioning. Now, since you're sexually active and never been tested for any STD, I'm going to test you today. I also want you to have a physical since you've not had one this year. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure...might as well since I'm here."

"Then you sit right here and I'll be back." Harry got up and left the room.

Draco had never, ever had a physical before and he wondered what they did for that. Before he knew it, Harry had come back with some things in his hands and sat down on a rolley stool in front of Draco.

First he held up a cup, "I'll need a urine sample in this one."

"You mean I have to...you know...in that?" Draco couldn't believe it and grumbled when Harry shook his head yes.

Draco snatched it out of his hand, "Fine...where's the loo?"

"Out the door and to the left."

Draco felt so embarrassed. You weren't supposed to do stuff like this...wasn't it unsanitary? How can they say 'pee in the cup' when you don't have to go? Draco managed to do it and went back to the room in no time and handed his sample to Harry.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to have to draw some blood. Give me your arm please." Harry asked while putting on a fresh pair of gloves. Draco complied and eyed him carefully. Harry put he latex turnicate on his upper arm, "Now, make a fist for me...great...now this will sting a little bit. If you are squeamish, then I suggest you close your eyes or look away. Are you ready?"

"Yes..." Draco replied, but right after he said it, he felt the stick in his arm, "Ouch! That didn't hurt so badly."

Harry chuckled, "Okay, you can relax your fist." The blood filled the tube, so Harry got a cotton ball and placed it over the area in which the needle had gone into the skin and pulled the needle out. "Hold the cotton ball over that."

Harry put the stopper in the tube and threw away the needle, his gloves, and the turnicate.

"Are we done now?" Draco didn't feel like being poked and prodded anymore.

"Not quite...we still have your physical. I only need to do one thing for that and then you'll be finished."

"Okay then. Let's get this over with."

Harry put on another pair of gloves. Draco noticed a faint blush on his cheeks this time, "I'll need you to take off the gown and bend over the bed, resting on your elbows."

"I have to what? Why do I need to do that!"

"I need to check...you know...Please Draco, just do this last thing and it will be over."

Draco reluctantly pulled off the gown. Harry couldn't help but stare...even with bruises marring his body in some places, Draco was absolutely beautiful. He was slim with a feminine physique. He had muscles, not huge bulky muscles, but muscles that told you he was in shape. His eyes wondered south for a moment, and he thought he was about to lose it. Draco was half hard and trying to hide his body. He looked so innocent. Harry regained his composure, cleared his throat, and coated his finger with a lubricant. "All right, now bend over please."

Draco bent over and it seemed that the more he did, the hotter his face became.

"You'll feel a slight pressure...that will be my finger. I will be checking your prostate. Are you ready?"

"Yes..." Then Draco felt the pressure and immediately tensed.

"Relax, Draco...I'm not going to hurt you." Harry pushed his finger inside Draco slowly. Harry had done exams like this a million times, but none of them had felt like this before.

Draco relaxed a little and Harry, feeling this, pulled his finger out a little and pushed back in. Draco couldn't take it anymore, and let out a low, throaty moan. He could feel Harry moving his finger around inside of him and it just felt so good...only causing him to become painfully aroused. He wanted to touch himself, but he was in a doctor's office for heaven's sake!

Harry, also, was losing his battle with control. Harry was as professional as they came, but Draco had him completely undone at the seams. He couldn't stop himself. He leaned over Draco as to make them chest to back. His other hand reaching for the other man's hair; moving it out of the way of his ear. Harry slowly, and lightly, licked Draco's ear; tracing the shell with his tongue and gently nibbling the lobe. Draco let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and moaned a little mousy gasp.

"Draco...do you know how beautiful you are?" Harry whispered into his ear, not really needing a reply, but was surprised when Draco turned his head and planted a sweet, delicate kiss on his lips. Harry took this as a sign that things could move a little more forward. "I want you get on top the table on your back...can you do that for me?"

Draco nodded and Harry slipped his finger from Draco's warm body, watching the man with hunger in his eyes while he took off his gloves. Draco got on top and on his back and looked at Harry. Harry noticed that Draco's face was pink and a thin sheet of sweat covered his pale forehead. But Harry barely left him there before he had attacked Draco's mouth in a gentle, yet dominating kiss. Draco couldn't have asked for more in a kiss; there was just enough tongue, teasing, and playing for him to beg for more.

"H...Harry?" Draco asked uncertainly when they broke apart for air, as if speaking would wake him from this dream.

"Hmm?"

Draco grabbed Harry's had and guided it back to his entrance, where he longed for Harry's fingers to be once more. Taking the subtle hint, Harry pushed one finger back inside and went back to kissing the blonde. Draco couldn't take it anymore; one hand buried itself in Harry's sea of hair, while the other hand went strait to his weeping member. Harry seemed to notice the movement and pulled back.

He brushed Draco's hand away, "No...let me..." Harry leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of Draco's erection, licking up a bead of pre-cum. Draco was making little moaning sounds and Harry took this as encouragement and moved his mouth over Draco's entire length. He drew his head up, swirling his tongue over the head. He could feel how close Draco was and felt inside of him for that special spot. Once he knew he had found it, he swallowed Draco's member, fully, and hummed. That was all it took for Draco. With a strangled cry, Draco came in Harry's mouth. The look on Draco's face was angelic and the taste of him was even better. While Harry was licking up every drop of Draco, he imagined how Draco would feel if he were truly inside of him, making sweet love to him. And then Harry was beyond the point of no return. He shuddered, releasing himself. He let go Draco slip out of him with a soft 'pop' and slowly pulled his finger out. He moved up and gave him as small kiss on the forehead.

Draco seemed to suddenly snap out it and sat upright, trying to cover himself, "Harry...I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I have a boyfriend and I love him. How could I have done this to him?" Draco had started to cry.

Harry didn't know what was going on, "Draco...don't apologize...it was my fault...I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't know you were with anyone. Please, I'm sorry..."

Draco looked at him, "This can't happen again. I'm here for my father and mother...only. I have no intentions of getting involved in this world again."

"All right...Tomorrow...Tomorrow this will have never happened." Harry gathered his things and quickly left the room, leaving a confused Draco sitting on the table.

Draco put his clothes back on, but all he could think of was what had happened. How could he have let this happen? He loved Bradley very much. How could he hurt him like this? Draco could only hope that he would never find out. Drying the tears from his face, Draco got up and went to find his mother's room. It took him about five minutes to walk there. He noticed his father was still away, so he walked into her room.

"Hello...Mum..."

Author's Note: How was this one? I could barely contain myself in this chapter. I'm ready, myself, to see them get together! Thanks for the reviews you guys. It really makes me feel good to know that someone appreciates what I write.


	6. Chapter 6

Title:What Life Could Be

Author: Jih Pun (Amanda)

Rating: R – NC 17

Warnings: This is slash (boyXboy), dirty words, sex, sexual situations, hurt/comfort,

Mpreg, and drama, and some fluffy stuff.

Summary: Draco's in an abusive relationship...with a muggle! He gets an unexpected

visit from his father who delivers some shocking news. It's a blast from the

past that Draco's not prepared to deal with quite yet.

Disclaimer: I know this is shocking but I don't own Harry Potter…just my story line and

Plot and anything new I come up with. J.K. Rowling is so lucky!

Chapter 6

Draco looked and saw his mother resting peacefully. He took a seat beside her bedside and grabbed her hand.

"Oh, mum...there's so much I want to tell you...so much has happened since I left this place. You would never guess in a million years what I do now. I actually have a muggle job and I live in a muggle flat. I bet you never expected that..." Draco smiled and a single tear slid down his cheek. Draco felt that being back in this world was making him feel like an emotional wreck. He dried his cheek and looked at his mother. He noticed that, although she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she had aged so much. But maybe, Draco thought, it was because of her illness. He wasn't quite sure if it was just time alone.

"Mum...I can't wait until you get better because there's someone I want you to meet...I've told Father about him all ready...His name is Bradley and he loves me a lot...You might even become a grandmother quite soon. We're hoping to start a family...You know...when I was in school I never would have dreamed of becoming a parent!...But anyways, I wish you would have told me you were sick. I would have come back..." Draco looked at his watch and saw it was getting late. He wanted to get done with some of his work so he retrieved his briefcase from his pocket, used his wand, and returned it to normal size.

There was a small round table in his mother's hospital room so he could at least be comfortable as he did his work. He didn't realize how much work he had to catch up on until he opened his briefcase...it was as if the paperwork jumped out at him. Draco knew it was because they had too many clients and not enough therapists, but Draco didn't have the heart to turn away any child. He was angry with himself for being so involved with this job, but the happiness he felt when he helped them made it equal he guessed. This job was one of the first stable things in his life when he went to live among the muggles. Draco hated to admit it, but he had gotten quite comfortable living there. He had neighbors that he could have dinner parties and he had made it to the top of a business all on his own, using hard work and dedication. Draco hated the circumstances of which had caused him to flee the Wizarding world, but it was bittersweet. He hadn't spoken to many people of the reasoning behind leaving the world he grew up in; only his mother, father, Snape, some members of the Order, and Bradley. He hated just thinking about it though. That was one reason why he liked to stay so busy...it kept his mind off things.

Draco had so many charts to update and programs to tweak. He thought he had updated some of these things earlier, but looking at them, he guessed not.

'Why is it that every time I do this, I get so tired...' He thought to himself. It was like being wide awake until you do that one thing you're not looking forward to and you feel completely dead. He thought he'd lay his down for just a second. It had been exhausting...besides, he could do this tomorrow. He had too much to think about if he stayed awake anyways. Laying his head down, Draco wondered what he was going to do, and drifted to sleep with dreams of a certain doctor doing unspeakable things.

Harry grabbed his clipboard on the door of Mrs. Malfoy and walked inside. Mrs. Malfoy was sleeping as she had been for the past couple of months. To his left he saw Draco leaned over the table, asleep, with papers scattered around.

Harry felt very embarrassed about the day before. It was very unprofessional and he was just plain ashamed. It wasn't like he did this to every attractive patient, just to Draco. Something about the blonde made Harry's resolve absolutely crumble like dried bread. He should have taken things slower, and definitely asked if he was seeing anyone. Now, because of his Griffindor recklessness, he had made Draco feel like he had done something wrong. He figured he would let Draco stew for a few days to get over what had happened, but still remain extra professional because his mother was his patient. He did need to speak to Draco because something came back abnormal from his tests from the day before as well. So, technically, Draco was his patient as well.

Harry checked Mrs. Malfoy's vitals and drew some blood to make sure nothing has changed. He looked back at Draco.

'This must be so hard on him...to have a parent in the hospital. I remember when Author was hurt, it devastated me...and he wasn't even my father.'

Harry made a few notes in her file stating that everything was looking stable. He turned away from her, and tripping over his own feet, fell to his hands and knees. His clipboard broke and papers went all over the place.

"Shit..." Harry swore in a whispered voice. "I can't deal with this today."

"Do you always swear in front of your patients? Or am I just extra special?" a silky voice full of amusement and sarcasm said from behind Harry.

"You're just my special patient today, Mr. Malfoy." Harry began gathering the scattered papers.

"I know...here, let me help..." Draco knelt down as well and began to help. "Listen...about yesterday..." Draco began, but was cut off my Harry.

"It was completely my fault...It was very unprofessional and it won't happen again. You are my patient as is your mother...and that comes first and foremost. I apologize...But I do like talking to you as a real person...not like when we were children. Friends?" Harry's eyes were full of hope. He meant every word.

"Sure...since you've been so good to my mother, I might as well learn about the man that my father admires so much. And I'm sorry as well and I should have told you I was seeing someone. And thanks for yesterday...lunch...it was nice of you." Draco really did a good time. There were not many times that Draco and his friends from school would go out to eat. They usually just got their kicks from other peoples feelings.

Harry finished gathering the last bit of paper, "Well, would you like to go out this afternoon to lunch? I have a few patients to tend to this morning and I'll be checking up on your mother throughout that time. Besides, I have something go over with you about your test results."

Draco didn't really know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, "Good or bad?"

"I don't know. There was just an abnormality. It could be a malfunction in the some of the testing equipment or a mix up in samples. There are several factors that could change the outcome of a sample if not done properly. But don't worry about it; I'm sure things will be fine...so, how about that lunch?"

"Yeah, okay...about the same time as yesterday then?"

"Yup...well, I need to run. I have a million things to do this morning. I'll meet you out front at the same time as yesterday. We'll discuss your test results and what we'll be doing with your mother and how that involves you."

"Okay, see you then," Draco smiled and Harry walked out. Draco let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Harry always seemed to manage to make the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. Draco went and sat back down with his mother, "Mother...what to do?"

For the rest of the morning, Draco sat with his mother talking about times from his childhood. He also told his mother all about his job and each special child he was able to work with. When it came to his job, he told whoever had ears! It was something he was most proud of. A few hours later, completely wrapped in words, Draco's watch started beeping.

Standing up, Draco spoke to his mother, "Well, I'm off. It's time for lunch. The doctor and I have some things to talk about. I'll be back shortly. Love you."

Draco walked out to meet Harry for lunch. He was feeling extra hungry today.

Author's Note: Sorry this seemed to drag a little. I kinda felt blah about this...but hey! Not every chappie can be steamin' hot! I've just been searching all my med books inside and out for more information. I'm trying to make this sound as medically plausible as possible...like when we do get to the pregnancy stuff and whatnot. So, please bear with me! Thanks for reading! You guys give me the "umph" to keep going!


	7. Chapter 7

Title:What Life Could Be

Author: Jih Pun (Amanda)

Rating: R – NC 17

Warnings: This is slash (boyXboy), dirty words, sex, sexual situations, hurt/comfort,

Mpreg, and drama, and some fluffy stuff.

Summary: Draco's in an abusive relationship...with a muggle! He gets an unexpected visit from his father who delivers some shocking news. It's a blast from the past that Draco's not prepared to deal with quite yet.

Disclaimer: I know this is shocking but I don't own Harry Potter…just my story line and

Plot and anything new I come up with. J.K. Rowling is so lucky!

Chapter 7

Harry and Draco met outside the front like they had agreed. This time as they walked, they felt an awkwardness in the air. Neither really knew what to say to the other. It was the beginning of a friendship that most people are afraid of because of the fear of saying something or doing something that would make others not like them.

Draco looked over at Harry, "So, where are we eating today? Is it going to be that same place as yesterday?"

"If you want to go somewhere different that's fine with me. I hadn't really made a decision about that. I figured we walk around until we found something that we liked."

"Well, I did like the place from yesterday."

"Oh, I love the food...I just can't handle the waitress sometimes...she can be a bit over the top."

"Why? I thought she seemed nice."

"I used to date her brother. She was extremely pissed when I ended it, so now she goes about embarrassing me whenever she sees me in public. At first, she was brutal about it, but now I've gotten used to it so she's slacked off a little." Harry smiled, that was a nice relationship...except for the infidelity on his lover's part. But that was the past and he was over that.

"Okay...well, I don't know where to go, so you can pick." Draco had noticed that almost everything he had remembered from his last time here, years ago, wasn't there anymore.

They walked for a good fifteen minutes, not saying a word more until they stopped. Draco looked up and saw that the place they were eating was a Japanese Take-out place. They went inside and ordered their food. While they waited, Draco took out a pill bottle from his pocket. Harry noticed, and being a doctor, asked what they were.

"What are you taking?"

"Oh, it's just some stuff for a headache. I've had one for a few hours and it's making me nauseous. I usually just let them go away on their own, but I can feel that this one would kick my arse if I don't do anything about it. It's just that I'm pretty stressed right now with my mother and work."

"Speaking of your mother, I was going to tell you about the procedure. When that spell was cast on her, it was made to enter the blood stream. At first, she showed no symptoms of any kind. Then, three months later, she started complaining of fatigue, shortness of breath, swelling of the abdomen and things like that. Lucius brought her in for some testing. We tried every test under the sun that we could think of at the time. Then I started trying tests that were related to inheritance and genetics. It turned out, that the spell cast on your mother, gave her Thalassemia. It's an inherited type of anemia that affects the production of hemoglobin, the oxygen carrying pigment in red blood cells."

"I know what anemia is, but I've never heard of this type before." Draco knew about anemia because he had suffered from it since he was a child. He had the iron- deficiency type that is easily taken care of with supplements.

"Most babies conceived with this are naturally aborted. The red blood cells that carry the defective hemoglobin carry less oxygen than normal and are destroyed prematurely, reducing oxygen transport to the body tissue. To compensate for this, her body began producing red blood cells in her liver and spleen, where blood cells are not normally formed. Your mother will be lucky though. Most people that have had this diagnosis will have to have regular blood transfusions for the rest of their lives. Your mother will need only one transfusion since this disease isn't genetic and caused only by magic. We'll use your blood to do this with. Your father said that you and her had the same blood type and RH factor."

"Okay...so she'll be all right when she has this done?" Draco couldn't believe this. His mother might be able to make it through this!

"She should. She is a very strong woman with just an equally strong magic aura. If she wasn't strong as strong as she is, the curse would have killed her within two weeks of being cast." Harry was amazed that Draco's mother had lasted this long. At the beginning, his thought of her was the same as when it had been years ago when he had seen her at the World Cup. He hadn't actually considered the fact that she, too, was just as human as everyone else. She had seemed so cold, so distant back then. But back then was a cold time, full of uncertainties. Harry's life between the Malfoy's had never been a relationship one would call friendly. But everything changed the moment Lucius was sent to Azkaban. It was as if he had finally woken up. He didn't want his son to be subject to this kind of life. He was able to speak to Dumbledore and all was forgiven. Both Narcissa and Lucius were extremely valuable assets during the war, but still, weren't too friendly towards Harry. It wasn't until Mrs. Malfoy became ill that they had gotten a bit closer.

Harry, lost in his thought, was brought back to the land of the living by Draco tapping him on his arm and calling his name, "Harry?...Earth to Harry?"

"Sorry...so...um...where were we?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"You had just finished telling me about mum's condition.

"Oh! Yes, well...what we're going to do is a transfusion, but only a partial transfusion. Since her condition affects the red blood cells, that is the only component we will replace. It's safer and far less wasteful to do it by replacing components and not the whole blood. Muggles are only allowed to give blood once every two months, but since our wizarding blood has strong magical properties, you will be able to give about twice a week. Once we've got the amount of blood from you we need, we'll hook your mother up to a machine and start the process. I estimated we would do this for 2 hours every other day until she's finished. After that, we should be able to take her off all meds and a spell she's on to stay asleep to escape the pain. I believe she will be as good as new."

"Thanks...again...I just can't tell you how much this means to me and my father...you've saved my mother's life." Draco had a smile from ear to ear on his pale face.

"Well, you know...I've made it a habit of saving lives. I've been in business since I was one!...Now, about your blood tests...I just saw that there was an abnormality, not the specifics."

Draco cut in, "I've always been anemic myself...I take an iron supplement. It's never really been a problem. I just tend to stay a little pale and slightly fatigued...Oh yeah, and I bruise like a banana."

The rest of the lunch went by smoothly. Harry had asked Draco more about his job and Draco was all too happy to oblige. Draco told him stories of memories he had from his time with the children. While finishing up, Harry suggested that they start the first process of the transfusion in two day's time. Draco agreed. It would give him time to go back home to see Bradley and update him on the situation. He had missed Bradley these couple of days all ready.

**Authors Note**: I'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long. I've started back to college(9credit hrs.) and my work schedule has finally picked up (41hrs./week).

Sorry this was kinda boring and slow, but I guess it needed to be thrown in. Thanks for reading and for the reviews! Any thoughts of your own you might like to see in this story? Oh! Don't worry, Draco will do what he feels is right and all will be explained in upcoming chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: What Life Could Be

Author: Jih Pun (Amanda)

Rating: R – NC 17

Warnings: This is slash (boyXboy), dirty words, sex, sexual situations, hurt/comfort,

Mpreg, and drama, and some fluffy stuff.

Summary: Draco's in an abusive relationship...with a muggle! He gets an unexpected visit from his father who delivers some shocking news. It's a blast from the past that Draco's not prepared to deal with quite yet.

Disclaimer: I know this is shocking but I don't own Harry Potter…just my story line and plot and anything new I come up with. J.K. Rowling is so lucky!

Just a quick note!

Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Every time I read them, I get so hyped up to write more. Reviews are very important to me because I'm writing this story, not just for myself, but for you guys as well. I wanna know your thoughts. The better I know them, the better I can make the story in future chapters.

Also to fragonknight01- you mentioned that you liked the occupation's I picked, especially Draco's. I figured I'd write something that I'm passionate about and something that I have a great deal of knowledge about. I am an ABA Therapist and have been doing it for 2 years now. I'm currently working with 5 children, but have 13 children under my belt all ready. I'm working with two private consultants and am a Lead Therapist for one family.

I am currently going to college to get my Occupational Therapists Assistants License. Later on, I am planning to become a private consultant of my own.

These children I'm with are my life now. They all have a special place in my heart and I would never give up any memories with them for anything.

NOW! On to Chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**

Draco sat beside him mother in chair that didn't look too comfortable, but surprisingly was. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and was resting his chin comfortably on top of them.

"…Remember that time when I turned Father's hair green?" Draco smiled, "Father was absolutely livid! And you came in and burst out laughing…You laughed so hard you had started to cry. Oh, he was so mad…but you stopped him from punishing me. Apparently I was a born Slytherin…that's what you told him…I was how old then? Four…maybe four and half?" Draco laughed; he had caused all sorts of trouble as a small child.

Draco took his mother's soft hand into his own, "I was really luck to have you and Father as my parents. When I look back on every thing I've had to endure and go through, I'm so thankful that you two have always been there supporting me. So, thanks. I appreciate every thing you and Father have done for me."

Draco stopped talking for a bit to check his watch and to catch his breath. His mouth was dry from speaking so much! His father would be arriving soon. Draco had decided that since he had two days before his mother's procedure, he would return to his apartment. He missed Bradley and his steamy shower. Sure, the hospital showers got you cleaned, but his shower at home was able to get really hot and stay hot for quite a while so he could just stand under its spray.

Thinking about his upcoming shower, Draco didn't notice his father walking in. Lucius patted Draco's shoulder and could have sworn that his son almost jumped right out of his skin.

"Sorry to startle you, Draco. How are you doing?

Calming his breathing Draco looked to his father, "I'm doing all right…just been talking to Mum about when I used to be a child."

Lucius chuckled, "You're still a child, Draco."

"Father, I'm a grown man now. I'm not that little havoc-wreaker I used to be."

"You may not be little…or making mischief…but you are still my child."

"Father," Draco laughed, "don't let anyone hear you say that…They'll believe you've gone soft in your old age!"

Lucius looked scandalized, "Are you suggesting I'm old? Besides, let anyone who has ears hear what I say about my son…Love and utter devotion are precious things, Draco. You'll understand in time, my son. It takes many years and many hardships, but I believe you'll understand when the time comes…But anyways, what were you and Narcissa speaking about?"

Draco blushed a faint rose, "…The time I turned your hair green."

"Ah…yes…" Lucius said thinking, "Your mother told me I should have been relieved that you hadn't turned my hair some horrid red. 'Draco's were definitely a Slytherin' she said."

In fact, Lucius was proud of his son that day…after of course he calmed down a bit. Draco had turned his hair green using wand-less magic…but the second level of wand-less. There are two types of wand-less magic: one, where a child accommodates his surrounding, etc. completely by accident due to anger, frustration, sadness, or happiness, and two, because the child knows he/she has the ability to do magic and does it just because. Apparently, that day, Draco changed his father's hair color because his favorite color of the moment was green, not because blonde hair made him angry.

"We went the next day to get you your very first wand. Even though your mother and I had the hardest time returning my hair back to normal, we were very proud of you. You are the only Malfoy to get his first wand at such a young age…actually, you are the youngest in centuries of Malfoys." Lucius loved his son and would have bragged about him no matter what, but when Draco got his first wand, that gave Lucius more incentive to brag non-stop.

"I really thought I was something when we went to Ollivander's for my wand. He argued with you…and me…until he turned blue in the face. And then he made me prove that I could do magic wandlessly on purpose. So I turned his hair green as well. He shut his mouth really quick after that." Draco finished and checked his watch again.

Lucius noticed, "Do you need to be somewhere?"

"I don't have to be anywhere per say, but I'm feeling a little anxious being back here. Dr. Potter said that we would start Mother's procedure in two days. I thought I would go back home for a little while. I miss Bradley and I want to check in at work…if that's all right with you?"

"Of course it's fine with me. You do what you need to do. I know it's difficult for you being here again. You go and I'll stay with your mother. We look forward to your return in a couple days." Lucius spoke as Draco rose out of his chair.

Draco gave his father a quick hug and gathered his paperwork and headed out of the door and on his way back to his apartment in the Muggle world.

Draco had been gone for about fifteen minutes when Harry walked in carrying his clipboard.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Malfoy. I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Where's Draco?" Harry asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"He's decided to go back to his apartment for a couple days until Narcissa's procedure. He was a little homesick is all and had some things to check up on at work." Lucius noticed the look on Harry's face. "Tell me Harry, what's bothering you?"

"Sir…it's just your son. I have this feeling about him that I can't really explain. It's not good but not bad either. I can't put my finger on it, but something in my head has raised a little flag…I've been meaning to ask him about the war…I know it's not a great subject, but I always wondered what happened to him. I knew he lived, but that was it. He's someone I've just always respected…but anyways, I'm glad to see you looking well rested."

There was a small space of awkward silence. Harry sometimes spoke without much thought. Lucius looked as if he had something to say and Harry waited.

"Harry…My son has not been in the Wizarding world for many years. Him being here for his mother is the first time he's come back since the war. The war caused Draco a lot of pain and he's tried to forget it since."

"Well, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I believe Draco is the one who should tell you that. I've told you too much as it is." Lucius sat down in the seat that Draco had been in and let out a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Harry said, "I'll be back later, I have some things to gather for the procedure and I have an appointment soon. I just came by to check on Mrs. Malfoy…take care Lucius." Harry turned and swept out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

Draco apparated close to him home and walked the rest of the way. He didn't want to be seen, so he was careful where he apparated. He walked inside and felt instantly relieved. He walked through his apartment, putting his work on the table as he passed.

He hated apparating because it made him nauseas as hell and gave him the worst migraine ever. As we walked, each step made him more and more dizzy.

'_I need to lie down or I'm going to be sick'_ Draco thought to himself, holding his stomach with one hand, due to a queasiness he was beginning to feel. His stomach felt as if he had eaten too many sweets and was rolling and flipping enough to make anyone throw up. Finally making to his bed, he crawled inside and tried to make the world stop spinning. _'I hope I haven't caught some bug. I can't afford to get sick right now…Mum needs me…'_

Draco's Dream

_Draco was running and his legs felt as though they were about to give out. His lungs were burning but he couldn't stop…wouldn't let himself stop. He wanted to turn his head and see what was behind him, but knew that if he did, he would be dead. All he could hear were the voices of men yelling after him and all he could see was the darkness of the Forbidden Forest in front of him._

_Draco tripped on a raised root from a large tree and was sent falling on to the forest floor. Rolling about ten feet he finally came to a stop. He could feel blood running from his nose now and his hands and knees hurt like something he had never felt before. The voices became louder and he tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't move, too exhausted from running. He turned his head and began to cry…The voices had faces and bodies now…Four faces looked at him, wands at the ready. All Draco could do was scream…_

End Dream

Draco bolted up right, sweat covered his body and his hair stuck to his face. His stomach lurched one, hard time and he scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Throwing the toilet seat up he flung himself at it and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Bradley unlocked the apartment's door and immediately heard something in the bathroom. He rushed to the bathrooms door and saw Draco leaning over the toilet, looking pale as death.

"Draco? Are you all right?" Bradley went to Draco's side.

"I don't feel so well…" Draco choked out.

Bradley got a washcloth from the shower and wet it with cold water. He applied the rag to Draco's forehead, "Let's get you back to bed…"

Bradley picked Draco up and carried him to their bed and gently laid him down. Draco was shaking and still sweating. Bradley tucked him in and kissed his cheek.

"I'll go to the store to get some medicine. You feel warm so I'll get a fever reducer. Hopefully we can get you to feeling better and not let this get worse."

Draco nodded his head while another shiver rippled through his thin body, "Okay…hurry though…I don't want to be by myself."

Bradley smiled a little, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye, Love."

Bradley left, on his way to the store, and hoped Draco wasn't getting real back sick. He remembered when Draco had the flu the year before and had to be put in the hospital due to dehydration.

Draco curled into a ball on his side and shivered himself back to sleep, hoping Bradley would come back soon to make him feel better.

Authors Note: I wasn't quite expecting for this chapter to go this way, but I just got caught up in an idea I guess. From this point on, things will be moving a little faster. Review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Title:What Life Could Be

Author: Jih Pun (Amanda)

Rating: R – NC 17

Warnings: This is slash (boyXboy), dirty words, sex, sexual situations, hurt/comfort,

Mpreg, and drama, and some fluffy stuff.

Disclaimer: I know this is shocking but I don't own Harry Potter…just my story line and

plot. J.K. Rowling is so lucky!

Chapter 9

Draco was curled up on his right side, facing the opposite direction of Bradley when he walked in carrying a plastic bag. Bradley reached down and pressed the back of his hand to the side of Draco's pale face.

"Drake…you're burning up." Bradley whispered and put the bad on the bed. He went into the bathroom to get another washcloth for Draco's forehead. When he returned, he saw Draco sitting up and snooping through the bag.

Bradley rushed towards his smaller lover, causing the blonde man to shrink back a little, "No! Drake, let me! You're ill and you shouldn't be doing anything! Let me take care of you…"

Draco sighed and knew he wouldn't win this and slumped back down into the bed, snuggling himself into the pillows. Bradley always insisted on taking care of things; being in charge.

Bradley dumped the contents of the bag out onto the bed and despite feeling like road kill, couldn't help but smile. There were almost a dozen medicine boxes, ranging from ones to cure minor aches and pains to super potent flu stoppers.

Bradley blushed and smiled, "I didn't know which one to get so I got them all…and I also got you some broth and some drinks so you don't get dehydrated like you did when you got the flu last year…So, tell me what hurts…odds are I got something what will help in some way."

When Draco spoke it was barely a whisper, "I hurt all over…my chest feels as if my heart is about to beat right through it…splitting headache…nausea…throwing up…and you said I had a fever…" When Draco stopped, he was out of breath.

"You've also had tremors, baby." Bradley said while he examined several medicine boxes. "Let's see…take two of these for flu-like symptoms…here's two more pills for your nausea…and take one of these to settle your stomach." Bradley handed over the pills and opened one of the drinks for Draco. "I got you the blue kind of Gatoraid. I didn't know which flavor you liked."

Draco took the pills in two go's and sipped a little Gatoraid to help them down, "Thanks. That flavor is pretty good." Draco settled down deeper into his bed.

"You try to rest some more. I'll go put these things away and come check on you in a little bit. I'll bring you some chicken broth when I return." Bradley leaned down and kissed Draco's forehead.

Bradley picked up the pile of medicine boxes and made his way out of the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bradley walked through his and Draco's apartment, heading to the kitchen. He put the remaining medicines in a pantry above their microwave and put the drinks into the refrigerator, leaving one carton of broth out. He got out a pot from the sink that was sitting to dry and placed it on the stove.

'Oh boy…what button do I use?' Bradley thought to himself. He was never much of a cook; generally not eating anything that didn't come in a can. Before he had met Draco, he was just a fast food junky and just-add-water professional.

He filled the pot halfway with chicken broth. He found the right button to turn the stove's eye on and waited for it to heat. While waiting, he thought back of the first time he and Draco had stepped into this place.

They had been looking for a new place for a while and when they walked into this one, they knew it was it. Well, Bradley liked it because of the layout, but Draco liked it for the balcony they had on their back porch. If you walked outside onto the porch, you were overlooking a park with a fountain pond and children playing everywhere. He could see the look in his lover's eyes when he saw children playing in the soft green grass with a puppy or each other.

Sighing, Bradley turned back to the task at hand. 'Looks pretty done to me…I guess.' He thought to himself as he poured the contents of the broth into a bowl with a spoon. Bradley put the bowl on a bed tray and walked to their bedroom, in hopes that this would make Draco feel better.

"Draco?...Hun wake up. I brought broth for you…" Bradley spoke quietly, trying not to startle the blonde.

Draco stirred and opened his eyes, slowly at first as if to test the light. 'If the light doesn't kill me, this damn taste will…' He thought as he tasted bile in his mouth. His mantra he repeated to himself 'Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up'.

He pushed himself up, shaking a little as he realized how weak his body was. He allowed Bradley to place the tray over his lap, "Thanks."

"Be careful…the broth is pretty hot and I don't want you to burn yourself."

Draco smiled, "Thanks, Brad."

"That's what boyfriends are for, babe! Now eat! I'll get you some gingerale." Bradley got up and went towards the kitchen again, leaving Draco alone.

Draco really appreciated the help Bradley offered when he was ill, but it always bordered annoying. He treated Draco as if he was spun of glass and just breathing on him was dangerous.

Draco slurped down his broth and felt it gliding down his throat, making a warm trail to his stomach. He felt like he was being warmed up from the inside, considering he had felt like ice only hours before. He let out a sigh; he was feeling better all ready.

'I probably just had some twenty-four hour bug…' Draco thought in passing while drinking down the rest of his broth.

When Bradley returned, Draco was all ready finished, had moved the tray off to the side, and was trying to get out of bed.

"Draco! What are you doing?"

"Bath…"

Bradley walked up to Draco and lifted his hand, noticing Draco flinch and let out a breath as he felt the pale man's face. "Your fever seems to have broken…How do you feel?"

"Loads better actually…That's why I'm going to take a bath." Draco began to walk towards that bathroom's direction, only to be stopped by his boyfriend once more.

"Are you sure? I mean, you just ate! Don't you want to rest and let it settle first to see if you're going to get sick?"

Draco sighed, again, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Brad, I'm fine. I'll be perfectly all right. It's just a bath. Besides, if I do happen to get sick, I'll be closer to the toilet anyways."

"Fine, but I'm going with you…" Bradley spoke in a tone that left no room for discussion

Draco walked to the bathroom with Bradley walking behind. When they reached their destination, Bradley turned on the tap. Hot water flooded the bathtub, steam rising and dissipating into the air. Bradley put the stopper in the drain and the tub began to fill. He also added peach scented bubbles. The bubbles began to build up like fluffy towers.

Draco began unbuttoning his shirt when Bradley stopped him. Draco sighed, looking up, "Bradley, what is it now? I'd like to get on with my bath."

Bradley didn't speak, instead he began to unbutton Draco's shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Bradley pushed in off Draco's shoulders and let it pool onto the floor.

Draco didn't want to look at Bradley taking his clothes off, so he looked down and to the left towards the bathtub with skyscrapers of bubbles. He still had the bruises; all violent shades of purple and blue. He still had the scratches; most still an offensive red and inflamed.

Bradley had gotten down on his knees and Draco couldn't help but look. The blonde man's lover had his arms wrapped around his waist, resting his head against his stomach. Draco lifted his hand and placed it on top of Bradley's black hair, letting strands twist around his aristocratic fingers

Bradley spoke after a long, awkward silence, "How could you, Draco?...How could you love someone like me…after what I did to you?...I'm a terrible person to have hurt you…What have I done to deserve your love?"

Draco was too tired to deal with this today, "…you can't help who you love, Bradley…and I know you didn't mean it…you weren't yourself…It's over and finished." Draco disentangled himself from Bradley's arms to take the rest of his clothes off, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bathe."

"As you wish, my love." Bradley kissed Draco's forehead and walked out, closing the door behind himself, looking a bit more than just slighty perturbed.

Draco got in the tub and eased himself into it's warmth, hissing when the water touched some more painful scratches.

Whenever Draco was alone with nothing to do, all he had for company was his thoughts. 'Why do I do this to myself? Why? All because of that damned ritual so long ago I have to subject myself to this?' Draco closed his eyes and slid further down into the bubbly depths of his tub and began scrubbing his body, carefully maneuvering his way around the purple and blue memories reluctant to fade away.

Draco felt as if he were being torn into; everything a contradiction to it's counter. They say you can't run from your past and the petite blonde was beginning to agree.

If one looked in from the outside just passing by, he would think he saw an attractive, successful, young man. The smile on his face would lead him to believe he was a happy soul. But if he stopped and looked closer, he would notice the man's eyes held much sorrow. He would see a tragically tormented man; hiding behind a façade of loosely weaved memories of happiness that seem, now, so long ago and on the very edge of being forgotten.

His world split in two; his old world to his new world, his past to his future, and his end to his beginning. His life riddled with contradictions; a partner who professes the most pure kind of love with his tongue, but reaps so much pain with his hands. A past he has fled from for many years has now snuck upon him like a thief in the night. Old regrets ripping open to re-introduce themselves anew with a vengeance that would bring the strongest to his knees. With each turn Draco has made, each path he has walked, he had always tried to see the proverbial light at the end…the happiness that so many are able to find.

Draco finished washing himself and stepped out of the tub to dry his self off. He looked at himself in the mirror above the vanity. He could admit it now; he saw clear through to the very core of his being. He truly hated what he saw. He has become only a fraction of himself from so many years ago.

He's journeyed the distance to the end of the path and discovered no light dwells there for his sake. He had hoped and he had prayed, but the not long forgotten ritual kept it's intended promise.

Six years Draco had run from his past, trying to heal, trying to find a new meaning for a life and just newly begun. But along the way, what he thought was a straight path to a happy life, was actually a circle, leading him back to where he had begun. He had to face the demons after all.

And Draco wept.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: I really hoped every one liked this one. I had my entire story thought out and just decided the other day that I was going to change everything around a bit. Apparently I have a problem with chasing those rabbits and finding new ideas, twists, and turns. Reviews are appreciated! I feel that the more I get, the quicker I post another chapter! I have the next TWO chapters outlined in detail all ready!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: How Life Can Be

Author: Jih Pun

Summary: I don't feel like writing this again!

Warnings: I believe you know the warnings by now, eh?

Disclaimer: Stated in Chapter 1

Thanks everyone who has left me a detailed review! I get all giddy and do a jig! Okay, maybe not a jig, but I smile really big! This is my biggest chapter yet…being 10 pages! I hope you like it. It kinda made me wanna cry…so…I hope you bawl your eyes out!

Chapter 10

Draco dried his tears and tried to gain control over himself because he knew he would be facing Bradley soon. Draco didn't want to appear weaker than he all ready was.

The pale man wrapped a soft, fluffy blue towel around his waist and took another glance at himself in the mirror. The red splotches and puffiness associated with crying had reduced drastically, leaving Draco with a slight flush gracing his cheeks.

Draco took a calming breath and walked out of the bathroom, wondering through the house.

"Bradley?...Baby? Are you here?...Can you hear me?" Draco had called out, only hearing his own voice penetrating the darkened home. He made is way to the kitchen and noticed the absence of Bradley's keys and wallet. Bradley had a habit of leaving the items in a large crystal candy dish Draco had kept near the door for when children came over for a visit or whenever Draco had decided to have a little dinner for his children and their parents. It was a great opportunity for the parents to bond with each other, knowing that they weren't alone when it came to dealing with autism.

'I guess he went out for a bit...' Draco thought as he turned to a tasteful clock on the wall. He watched for a moment, mesmerized, as the big hand landed on the eight and the small hand ticked towards the twelve. He snapped out of it when the clock began to chime the hour. Draco couldn't believe it was all ready this late. He seemed to be taking up sleep as a new hobby these days, but Draco told himself that stress would do that…and he knew that he has been exceptionally stressed as of late.

He felt a wave of lethargy roll through his body; his legs becoming heavy and his head feeling somewhat weightless and decided that he really didn't want to do the children's records at the moment anyways. And then a thought occurred to him while thinking of work…he had told Cheryl he would call her while at the hospital a few days ago.

Draco groaned. He had totally forgotten. "Oh bloody hell…she's probably worried mental about me…I will definitely be getting an earful." Draco grumbled as he padded to his room so he could lie down and talk on phone at the same time.

Cheryl and Draco had hit it off immediately when they had first met. He and Bradley were moving boxes and furniture into the apartment when she offered to help. Something about her made Draco feel special. The way she coddled him and mothered him, had always made Draco's heart skip a little beat. His friends back a Hogwarts weren't that way. So when Cheryl had been the first to do so, it was pleasant surprise. She was a home-grown beauty that made men drooling in her wake, and superb manners to match. She had a personality about her that made kindness and understanding seem to radiate from her. You knew she was sincere; you could feel it rolling off her, you could see it bubbling over. She had definitely earned the privilege of being considered part of Draco's family, since family is what you make it.

They were each other's support; having many a soggy shoulder after their get-togethers. She may not have known about his past, but she knew enough to know that it had hurt Draco immensely and was still haunting him. She knew about him being a wizard but that wasn't anything freaky to her. She had a magical cousin and was used to the odd goings on of witches and wizards. She had also known about the war, but didn't know his part in it or the extent in which it had affected her best friend she loved to call "Blondy". They shared the same interests, such as all things Japanese, especially anime and Japanese Rock. Draco had actually gotten Cheryl her job at the clinic and of course, she came well qualified as a secretary and payroll manager. She was very intelligent, eerily reminding him of that fluffy-haired Granger back in school, and she held a degree in business finances.

Draco rummaged through is drawers and closet searching the most comfortable pajama's he could find. He usually didn't wear anything to bed but maybe a pair of underwear or boxers occasionally, but tonight, he didn't want his skin rubbing against the somewhat stiff sheets of the bed. Those sheets were Bradley's preferred kind and Draco didn't argue. He found a pair that was made of a slinky material that sported a rather popular theme from 'david and goliath'. It had a boy in underwear spattered all over them with the saying 'I like to run around in my underoos' Cheryl had given them to him as a joke, but Draco found them comfortable, even though they were somewhat girly.

Draco plopped down on the bed with an 'umph', picked up the receiver, and dialed Cheryl's number. The phone rang four times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cheryl. It's Draco…sorry I haven't…" Draco was cut off abruptly, knowing what was going to be said.

"Draco Malfoy! I just KNOW you are calling to APOLOGIZE for keeping me WORRIED! You were supposed to call me a FEW DAYS AGO! My hair's turned grey thanks to you and ten years have been shaved off of my life! Do you know how worried I was? You come into work with a face only Picaso could paint and then go to the hospital and then don't contact me! I was beginning to thing something had happened to you!" She calmed down and spoke again as if nothing loud had come out of her mouth, "So, how's your mother?"

Draco sighed in relief, usually her tirades were much longer and she always sounded redundant, "I'm really sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you sooner. I saw my mother and when I did come back home for a bit, I cam down with some sort of bug. I've a lot on my mind…but my mum's doing all right. She's stable. I'll be going back tomorrow to help with a blood transfusion. The doctor said she should be as good as new."

"I'm glad to hear that, Draco…so, how is everything there?"

"Everything's fine…Brad's been very caring these last couple days while I've been ill. You could say he nursed me back to health!"

"Well, he better or I swear I'll kill him. I told you Draco, leave him! When they say love hurts, they don't mean with blood and stuff. You are a downright sexy devil and you could get any man you wanted!"

"Cheryl, it's not that simple. I love him and he's been there for me. When I got here, I had no one and he helped me."

Cheryl sighed; they had this argument almost daily, "Fine, Draco. Make your own mistakes. But when he does this again, I pray to whoever will listen, that that will be the last time. I love you Blondy and I would hate to have to go to jail for maiming his sorry arse."

"Well, I have been thinking…a lot…and I've decided to give him one more chance. After that, I'll be done with him. I love him, I really do, and I don't want to hurt him. So it's one more chance and that's it."

"Draco, you're too forgiving, but that's one of the things I admire about you. Well, I've got dinner on the oven and a date coming over tonight! I hate to cut you short, but I'm going to need to run."

"It's all right with me, you just better tell me the details of what happens! I'll give you a call sometime…I'm not really sure when, but I'll at least let you know I'm all right. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll talk to you then…and do be careful, Draco. Bye!"

"Bye!" Draco hung up the phone and smiled. She was a unique girl that's for sure. Her "mothering" annoyed him greatly, but also, he was very fond of it and would hate it if she stopped.

He glanced at the clock in his room and it read almost eight-thirty. He was feeling tired, but couldn't get motivated enough to fall asleep. He reached over onto his nightstand and retrieved his book _The Lebon collection: Essays on Potions Affecting Magical Creatures, 1564-Present_. Draco loved this book. Most wizards would have called it dry reading, but Draco was always fascinated by potions and being part magical creature had interested him even more. The book automatically updated whenever a new essay was written. He read through the first 14 essays, scribbling little notes in the margins in some, before his eyes began to feel like lead. One last look at the clock before his eyes submitted to sleep showed the time to be ten sixteen. And Bradley was still not home. 'Where is he? I hope he's all right…I wish he would come home soon…' Draco thought as his mind gave into the realm of dreams.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Draco tossed and turned in a light sleep, being anxious about his mother's procedure and Bradley's absence. Draco heard a clicking noise coming from the front door and snapped awake. That could be only one of two people; Bradley or someone else. Draco had looked at the bottom of the door and noticed that, even though he heard footprints, no one had turned on any lights.

Draco's breathing became constricted. 'Could this really be a burglar?' The thin man quietly rose out of bed and tiptoed to the door, opening it just a crack. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark so all he could see were two shadowed figures merging into one misshapen one. Draco heard a little gasp and throaty moan and tears came to his eyes. 'That can't be Bradley…he wouldn't…' He jerked a hand up towards his mouth to stifle a sob and continued to watch the betrayal of his beloved.

The two figures were going at it as if their lives depended on it. Hands were every where, lips were nipping and tugging, tongues were journeying. Draco could make out who was who now; the taller of the two men being Bradley. The Bradley shadow had begun unbuttoning his partner's pants and had plunged a hand inside, cause the other man to shudder. Bradley whispered something in the other man's ear and pushed him to the floor onto his knees. The man on the floor explored the inside of Bradley's trousers before taking him in his mouth. Draco couldn't contain himself any longer, and by accident, a sob escaped his mouth. Bradley looked over at him watching and smirked, as if to boast that there was nothing Draco could do, and then went back to the task at hand, paying extra attention to making louder moaning noises

Draco's tears were coming in rivers as he turned around to shut and lock the bedroom door. He was in shock. The first thing that came to mind was to get his belongings and leave. He reached underneath the bed and pulled out a large tan duffel bag and tossed it on the bed. Draco tried to drown out the sounds from the other room, but it was no use…it seemed as if with each passing second, they got louder and louder.

Draco was in a frenzy as he ripped clothes from hangers and threw them into the bag; nothing being folded. He moved to the drawers and being rummaging through them as well when he hear the sick sound of skin slapping against skin behind his door. But Draco stayed focused on the task at hand and didn't notice he last moaning sounds that signaled the two men's completion…or the click of the front door. All Draco heard next was a loud banging on his bedroom door.

"Draco…Honey…open the door." Bradley's voice was calm and sounded a bit slurred; no doubt from drinking.

"Leave me alone! I never…ever want to see you again." Draco cried stuffing the bag.

The banging continued and Bradley's voice escalated each time Draco told him no…when finally, Bradley busted the door right off the hinges. Draco turned towards the broken door and saw Bradley standing there, still naked. Bradley began to walk towards Draco and Draco kept moving backwards.

"Stay…S-Stay away from me…I don't want you near me…"

"But Draco, I love you…"

"You love me enough to FUCK another man in OUR house IN FRONT OF ME?! HOW DARE YOU!" Draco was shaking from anger and fear.

"Draco, it was just tonight. With you being sick, how am I supposed to get laid, hmm? If you won't do your duties to me, I will certainly find someone just as suitable."

"I WILL NOT! THIS IS OVER AND I'M LEAVING!" Draco turned back to his bag.

Bradley rushed up behind Draco and grabbed a head full of blond tresses, yanking back roughly, "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU ARE MINE! AND I WILL DO AS I FUCKING PLEASE!"

"LET GO OF ME YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD!" Draco yelled out.

'NO! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY. DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"How could you do this to me? Why? What have I done to deserve this from you?" Draco whispered.

"…Just because I can, Sweetheart…" Bradley's other hand began trailing the length of Draco's body.

"No…not this time Bradley…I'm leaving…" Draco tried to break free of the arms, but he knew he was weaker than Bradley.

"I said you aren't going anywhere." Bradley spoke as the hand that had been touching Draco dropped and returned only to press the cold point of an object to the side of his neck.

Draco looked down and saw it was one of Bradley's many collectors' knives. 'Oh god…he's going to kill me this time…' Draco thought as his eyes became blurry with new tears.

"You know what to do Draco…now I suggest you get to it…" Draco hesitated and Bradley screamed, "NOW YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

Draco was shaking so bad, he couldn't get his clothes off. Bradley didn't want to be patient this time. The hand that was buried in Draco's hair pulled back roughly, causing Draco to bend in a way his body wasn't used to. He screamed out and Bradley laughed.

"Does that hurt? ANSWER ME!" Bradley was talking into Draco's ear.

"…yes…yes…please stop…"

"No…" Bradley pushed Draco and sent him falling to the floor. He heard a dull crack as he fell, but paid no mind to that. Draco was gasping, choking on his cries. He looked up into the eyes of the man he loved and saw nothing. There was no love there. Had Draco imagined it all these years?

Bradley stalked towards him and straddled the crying man's waist. Draco tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. Bradley leaned down and planted a one-sided kiss to Draco's lips. Since Bradley didn't think of Draco's hands, one swung up and connected with his nose.

Bradley yelped and covered his face with his knife free hand, checking for blood. When there was none, he backhanded Draco across the face busting his lips and his ring leaving a large gash across this cheek.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Bradley punched the blonde in the stomach and once more in the face. "TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY! TELL ME HOW WORTHLESS YOU ARE! TELL ME, SLUT, HOW YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!"

The only thing Draco knew how to do was to continue this game for as long as possible. "…I'm sorry Bradley…You're…You're right…about me…I've never been anything."

Bradley leaned in closer, trailing the blade of the knife down Draco's partly swollen face…down his neck…onto his chest. There, Bradley pushed the silver tip deeper causing the shirt to rip and blood to blossom forth, soaking everything. Pain filled Draco like nothing he had experienced before and all he could think of was getting away…alive. He began squirming and bucking his hips beneath the black haired man he didn't know anymore. His efforts were useless, and only incensed Bradley more. He was screaming a chorus of "no" and "please stop" and "I love you". Finally Bradley had enough; tossing the knife aside he quickly wrapped his large hand around Draco's neck. He squeezed like there was nothing to hold him back, eyes glazing over.

Draco tired to escape the grip, but he just couldn't it. He was gasping and he began to feel his hands and feet start to tingle. But suddenly, Bradley just let go and stood up. Draco rolled over on his side holding his neck, sputtering and coughing. Bradley reached down and grabbed Draco by the hair again, bringing him to stand in front of Bradley. The bigger man shoved Draco against the wall, face first, next to a nightstand by the bed and twisted his arms behind his back with his left hand.

Bradley leaned in close to Draco's ear, "Now be my good little slut…" Bradley placed his other hand at the waistband of Draco's pajamas.

"I SAID NO BRADLEY!" Draco threw his head back and hit Bradley in the bridge of the nose. To Bradley, it hurt like hell, but he was not going to let go. Draco wasn't going to run from this. Not this time. Bradley felt blindly with his right hand for something, anything, heavy… 'Aha! Here's something!' Bradley smiled.

The next thing Draco heard was the shattering of glass, the pain in his head, and a warm, wet gushing on his face. Draco looked down, his blood dripping in his eyes, making it difficult to see. On the floor was a busted picture frame; glass was everywhere.

Draco was in a daze now, resigned to dieing. Thoughts were flowing through his head at a quick pace; things he had done, things he wanted to do, his dreams, his friends, his family, people he hadn't made up to yet.

Everything was becoming fuzzy, as if her were in a dream. Draco didn't feel it when Bradley raped him against the wall of their bedroom and took the pleasures from him that are made for those in love. He didn't remember how he fell to the glass covered floor or the shards cutting through his body. He didn't even so much as see Bradley as he kicked and punched and beat him with whatever was handy until Bradley could do nothing more. All Draco could do or think was guilt.

'If I hadn't been so selfish…If I had never found the ritual…If I had never fallen in love…I wouldn't be here…'

Bradley had left and Draco rolled onto his back and began to choke on his own blood. Draco didn't know if something in his mouth was cut or if it was coming from inside him, but at that moment he just didn't care.

'I'm so sorry Mum…I've let you down…but…I deserve this…I've paid for my crimes now, haven't I?...Harry? Oh God…I've hurt you the most and you don't even know it…'

Draco was lying on his back, one hand over his stomach and the other lying by his side, his breathing becoming irregular and shallow. He was looking at the ceiling and one image came to his mind…Harry Potter.

'I have to apologize to him…Harry? Oh Harry can you hear me? I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? I never should have done the things I have to you…I…I loved you and yet I pushed you from me…I've suffered from my selfishness all these years…so I beg you…please forgive me…love?'

xXxXxXxXx

Draco's world turned black, but in another world, a raven haired man jerked himself awake, a hand over his heart.

Harry Potter was breathing heavily, glistening with sweat, his heart ached dully and was beating wildly. He felt something tugging at his mind; it felt curious. So Harry let down the guards that protected his mind. He didn't know why, but something made him feel this was urgent.

Suddenly, scenes flooded his mind. Were these fantasies? Were these memories? As the scenes flew past him, he couldn't remember a single one.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Memory Number 1_

_Harry and Draco were sitting in the Room of Requirement sitting on a fur rug in front of the fireplace. _

"_Draco…I want you to know that…well I…I love you." _

_Draco looked up, shocked, at his dark haired lover, "Oh Harry…I've waited so long to hear you say that…I love you…I always have."_

_Harry took Draco in his arms as began planting light kisses all along his face. This particular day marked the five month anniversary of the two boys._

"_Draco…the day you turned to our side was the day I thought my smile would never falter. I just can't believe it happened so soon…I never thought I'd find love in the middle of my sixth year…and least of all I wasn't expecting it to be you."_

_Harry pushed Draco onto his back and made love to him like he never had before._

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Memory Number 2_

_Harry and Draco were, again, in the Room of Requirement sitting on their favorite fur rug in front of the fireplace. But this time, the mood was different, and they were accompanied by Severus Snape._

_Harry knew something was wrong and asked, "Draco? Love, tell me why you're crying?"_

_Draco broke down, "I'm so sorry Harry, but there's something I have to do."_

_Harry took him into his arms and kissed the top of his blonde head, "No matter what it is, Draco, I'll always love you. You can tell me anything."_

_Draco looked up, "Harry…you can't love me...please forgive me…" Draco started to back away._

"_But…Draco…what about after the war? Who will I love then? Surely you know that I could never dare to love another?...Not as I have loved you." Harry had tears in his eyes. They had been so happy and they had planned a life together after the defeat of Voldemort. Why the sudden change?_

"_Love…you'll love again…but me, I'd just be in your way…We all have parts in this war, Harry, and my part would kill you. I can't let you know. All I can say is…I'm sorry…I'll always love you…for as long as I breathe…I swear…"_

_Draco turned to Severus Snape, "I'm ready…please hurry…" Draco tried to back away from Harry as much as possible but the raven haired boy's seeker reflexes grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him close._

_Harry looked Draco in the eye, "I don't know what's about to happen…but I believe you…I trust you…But please…just one last kiss before you go?"_

_Draco nodded and pressed his lips gently to Harry's. They both knew this was the end. Love couldn't conquer anything, not when a war raged and the boy who was supposed to stop it was a child. The kiss ended and Draco turned around, his back facing Harry._

"_Do it now, Severus…please…before I change my mind…"_

_Severus Snape walked up to Harry, wand pointing at his face. There was sympathy written all over his face, but this was for the best. They had no choice._

_Harry whispered to Severus, "Tell Draco…that I forgive him…" and Harry closed his eyes, ready for whatever they had in store for him. Harry could hear Draco weeping in the shadows.._

"_Obliviate!" Severus spoke and Harry dropped to the floor fast asleep._

_Harry could hear voice after he fell as his mind battled to keep his precious memories._

"_It is done, Draco. Help me carry him to the infirmary. When he awakes…he will not remember your affair…only that you are an ally in this war. When we have finished at the infirmary, we will start the ritual right away. Your body won't be able to cope without him for too much longer now that you have broken ties._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Harry's head was pounding. How could this be? He was thinking back in his mind and he noticed that after that last memory, Dumbledore was killed. He remembered Draco always being around, being a spy, but he never had anything to do with him again.

'Why? WHY DAMNIT!...What does this mean?' Harry leapt from bed his mind on Draco. He had to find him…he wanted forgiveness but Harry didn't understand. A feeling of dread settled over him and he had one task at hand; find Draco. He quickly got dressed and, remembering the address Draco had given on his medical information at the hospital, he appartated to find the petit blonde man.

xXxXxXxXxXx

AN: I hope you liked this one! Let me know what you think! I find it really tough to write violent scenes…so if anyone wants to BETA let me know! I'm looking for a new one!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow! I have 76 reviews! Thank you guys so much…especially those of you who are continuous reviewers! To those of you who are also reading my other veela ficcy, I will continue to update, I'm just trying to rewrite it since my writing has matured since I started it. It will have the same plot, etc. just more details and I want the plot to be a bit more complex. Thanks again you wonderful reviewing guys!

On a Sad Note: My kitty, Aggie, had to be put to sleep on November 27th. She had gotten a blood clot in her femoral artery from heart disease. I miss her so much. She was 8 ½ and a calico. She was very sweet and loving, not missing a night at my feet for 8 years. Every time she came in from outside, she told me all about it! She terrorized the squirrels and other fury woodland creatures. She was pampered but never spoiled. I got a card in the mail from the emergency vet with a little story. I read it and cried my eyes out. Also, one of my five mice died. Her name was Dottie. Talk about great luck in my house!

One more thing! Sorry if I get caught up in medical talk in this chapter! I like to be as informative as possible…you never know what they might as ask if you ever get on a game show!

Chapter 11

Harry apparated into Draco's home, looked a round, and saw that he was in the living room area. The home was dark; not a light in sight. It took Harry a short while for his eyes to adjust to the blanket of darkness.

The atmosphere around Harry felt suppressing with a heavy sadness, making Harry's all ready anxious heart catch up with the nervousness that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Draco?" Harry called out, going from room to room. The green-eyed man kept calling for Draco, but the only answer he received was the pall of the darkened night.

'Maybe I'm just over-reacting…and now I'm trespassing…breaking and entering…It could have just been one of my unnaturally life-like dreams. Besides, Draco wouldn't ask me for help. But that vision…err…dream was so real and I feel as if it really happened…Was I there? Were Draco and I really…lovers?'

Harry approached the last door at the end of a small hallway. He saw the door's locking mechanism busted and hanging by a jagged piece of wood. Harry's heart skipped a beat; someone had forced themselves into this room.

Harry flipped the light switch up and the room flooded with light. He took a look around, noticing the war zone in front of him. Objects were broken, clothes littered the floor and bed, everything had been knocked from flat surfaces; the room was a ransacked mess. He gazed to his left and saw a glimpse of red smeared onto the wall and dripping. He followed the trial it left to the floor and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Draco's body was swimming in his own blood, the paleness of his skin against the silken crimson created an otherworldly appearance. Harry began to fear that with that much blood loss, Draco may all ready be dead.

The healer knelt down beside Draco's body, neither minding the blood not the blonde's nudity. Harry was, at first, hesitant to touch him, but swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to press forward. Harry thought he could see a faint rising and falling of Draco's chest, but it was so faint, that Harry was wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. He reached down and placed his index and middle fingers to Draco's carotid artery beneath the jaw to feel for a pulse.

'C'mon Draco…I need just a little one…anything…' Harry was pleading and sighed in relief when he felt a tell tale beat, so shallow and feeble he almost missed it.

Harry, being the healer he was, began his work on Draco's mangled body. Being a healer wasn't just about going to school and getting training; one had to have an innate gift for it. Harry could sense the life draining from Draco; he could "see" where the worst damage was. Some called it the "Healer's Eyes", for lack of a better name. Without doing any magic, Harry could see, in his mind, that Draco's pleural cavity had been punctured. More specifically, Draco's left lung was punctured, losing oxygen, and ready to collapse. He concentrated on that area, muttered a few incantations, and was relieved as he "watched" the wound heal and the lung fill with it's much needed oxygen.

Using magic to heal the body was, in theory, a novel idea, but it wasn't as easy as people believed. At St. Mungos, the majority of things were done the muggle way. Magic, having a type of electrical current to it, could interfere with many things, from equipment to lab results. This is what Harry liked most about being a healer besides helping people; he was able to do many things there the muggle way. The actual healing was done with magic, of course, and Harry liked that even better because it was faster and more accurate than the muggle way.

Harry scanned the rest of Draco's body from head to toe, making a list appear in the air in front of him. When Harry finished, he looked and saw the list. He couldn't believe how long it was. There were so many things to repair and patch up that Harry almost felt overwhelmed by the tasks set before him. None were life-threatening now so Harry knew that time wouldn't be his enemy.

Harry started at Draco's head. Harry used both his hand and wand for healing. He held his wand in his right hand as if it was a drum stick and his left hand was held around the wands tip. To Harry, it reminded him of lighting a cigarette while protecting the flame.

"Resarcio…" Harry muttered while pointing his wand and hand as the gash on Draco's head. The wound began to close, just as Harry knew it would. For 72 hours the wound would be a scar to allow the skin repair itself by becoming stronger, and then Harry could charm those away. Harry moved on to the other gashes, cuts, and scrapes along Draco's body, repairing them the same as before. When Harry worked on the cut along Draco's chest, he noticed that whatever created this cut was different than the others, this one looking clean as the others had looked jagged. Harry repaired that as well.

Harry looked up at the list and sighed; it was long, very long.

"S'best to start at the top I suppose…" Harry started with Draco's face once again.

Draco had a fractured zygomatic bone, or cheek bone, so to Harry this would be easy to repair. Next was Draco's trachea; it was bruised and badly swollen, but since nothing was broken, there was little Harry could do except lessen the swelling a bit. Draco's left clavicle was fractured as was his right scapula. He had three broken ribs, a dislocated hip, and a cracked acetabulum. So far, Harry was pretty much in shock. For someone to have gone through this much pain, Harry was amazed. By all accounts, Draco should have been dead. Draco's right arm wasn't spared any damage either. His radius was fractured straight through and a hairline fracture graced his ulna. By the time Harry finished repairing bones, he was sweating in sheets, but his work was still not finished.

Looking upon the list one last time he saw something else he wished he hadn't. Draco's body had been violated in the worst of ways. The list showed that there were multiple rips and tears in and round the anus. The swelling was extensive as well.

Harry had seen patients like this before, rape victims, and his heart went out to every one of them. The Wizarding world thought he had it tough as a child having to live in a closet for a short time and having to bare the brunt of ignorant relatives, but they were so wrong. The patients he had seen were not only hurting physically but especially mentally. He could heal what the eye could see, but he couldn't fix the scars that formed on the psyche. Harry believed that not even the most evil of person, the worst of the worst, deserved a fate like that.

Harry wanted badly to fix this anatomy of Draco, but knew there was nothing he could do. Since Draco was of mixed blood and was able to reproduce, this was beyond Harry's expertise. The simplest of spells used for swelling could affect fertility. Harry didn't want to risk it, and since this wasn't life threatening, he would just have to get salves and ointments for Draco until he could find someone familiar with Draco's blood lines and learn what spells were safe, etc.

Harry sat back and took several deep breaths, trying to will his body's temperature down. His body looked like he had stayed in the rain.

"Now what?...I can't bloody well take to the hospital…That would definitely cause a scene with Lucius…and he has so much to worry about all ready…I'll just have to take him to my place…just until I get him awake and find out what the Hell is going on." Harry never realized that he was speaking to himself. He leaned down and picked Draco's body up and apparated to his home.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Once in his home, Harry made his way to one of the guest rooms on the second floor. He made it easily, Draco being lighter than he looked. The bed was all ready turned down, revealing soft sheets. Harry laid the blonde on top and covered him gently, performing another diagnostic spell to make sure Draco's body was stable.

Harry stepped back and took a look at the resting figure. Draco's body would be bruised for a while. No magic could fix that due to the fact that magic didn't create them. There were salves that could be used to lessen the time, but none healed them instantly.

Harry thought of how he would handle this come appointment time with Lucius and his wife…he was dreading this far more than when he had battled the Dark Lord. All of a sudden, Harry's head snapped up. Snape!

'He was in that dream memory…he has to know something…' Harry got up and walked across the hall to his study, threw a pinch of flew powder in the flames of his fireplace, and shouted his ex-Potion Master's name.

After waiting a few minutes, Severus Snape appeared, looking tired and far more angry than Harry had ever seen.

But before Severus could utter a complaint or foul comment, Harry intervened.

"Snape! Get that ass of yours over here immediately!" and with that, Harry turned heel and headed back to Draco's current bedroom.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

AN: Sorry this taking so long to complete. I had this thing typed in its entirety and it was way, way, way long. It had continued past this part quite a bit, but I felt it was best to stop here so the flow would be better. Thanks everyone! And BTW…get Dir en grey's new album "The Marrow of a Bone"…it's super great and I love it!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks everyone for reading this far and for being so loyal to this story! It really means the world to me! Here's chapter 12 and I hope you like it! Happy Reading!

Chapter 12

Harry walked away from the fireplace and towards the room Draco was currently occupying, figuring it best to not give the old professor a word in to decline his invitation. He took a seat by the blonde's bedside and waited. He watched the blonde's chest steadily rising and falling slowly. His breathing wasn't deep, but soft and even. It made the sound of someone using their breath to make a fog on glass. Draco was extremely pale; whether from blood loss or from Draco's natural skin color, Harry wasn't sure. But Draco's skin seemed to glow like a hazy aura. One would have thought, without knowing Draco, that he was some kind of angel cast from Heaven for some unknown reason.

Harry exhaled deep, leaning forward to rest his face in his hands. He didn't realize how tired he was now that he had sat and let some of the tension leave his body. Harry didn't move when he heard the roar of the fire in the room across the hall. He didn't even look to see whose footsteps he heard coming his way. He knew who it was anyways.

"Potter…What was so important that you had to disturb me at home at this hour? Do you have no respect for your elders, boy?" Severus was on a roll as he strode into the room where he saw Harry sitting. He looked at Harry, and when he got no response, he looked around to see what exactly was occupying the man's attention. His eyes rested on the bed where he could see Draco lying. Severus' face flushed, his cheeks going rosy and the rest as white as a sheet. His heart quickened and his breath hitched a little, but outwardly, he looked every bit composed and calculating as he always did.

"Potter…What's happened here?" Severus' voice had a slight lingering of suspicion.

Harry looked up and sighed, "That's why I've called you here. Something's going on and I don't know what it is. It's been bothering me since I saw Draco at the hospital regarding his mother. I had to examine him and he was sore all over. He never said he was in pain, but I could just tell. He had bruises all over his body that he tried to hide, too. He said it was from work, and although it's believable enough, I just know he wasn't telling the truth."

Severus summoned another chair to Draco's bedside and flopped himself down, "Then tell me how you found him like this."

Harry began his tale starting from his dream, "I was having dreams about him, sir, when he called out to me. I wasn't sure if it was my dream or if it was real, but I found his address in his medical records and apparated to his place. The whole flat was creepy and quiet...Anyways, I found him in the bedroom on the floor. Severus, I've seen some gruesome things…during the war I even had to do gruesome things…but seeing him lying there, I was terrified...I didn't think he was even alive at first. But I checked, and he was, so I fixed him up the best I could and brought him here."

Harry finished and waited for Severus's reply.

"I know you ran diagnostic tests…so what did they say?"

"Yeah...broken bones and some internal damages...Most of them I fixed right away, but there were a couple things I couldn't."

"I see...and you need help with that?"

"...Draco was...violated," Harry stumbled over this word, "...and I don't know what to do for that because he can conceive children. I didn't want to risk hurting him further. I just wasn't trained for that sort of thing."

"Well, Potter...you did well and you were correct. Using magic on him there would have lead to problems. Magic can't be used, but there are salves, ointments, and a couple potions that will heal the injuries. You'll have to administer them once he wakes. That should give me the time I need to prepare. They have to be specifically made for the patient."

Harry and Severus sat in silence for a good while, both pondering what to say or what to do. Harry had a nagging feeling that Severus knew much more so he broke the chain of silence.

"There's more to this isn't there?"

"Why do you think that, Potter?"

"...Because...something isn't sitting right about this whole situation with me...something between him and me. I feel there's something I'm supposed to remember."

Severus rubbed his temples, "I knew this day would come sooner or later."

"What would come? What do you know?" Harry waited and after receiving no answer, he persisted, "Severus, if this pertains, even in the slightest to me, I have every right to know. Besides, I'm an adult and no longer a student. I'm a man...just as you are."

"All right then...Heavens, where to begin? I suppose I should state the obvious. Draco is of...mixed heritage...Veela from his mother, Elf from his father, and because they have wizard blood in them, so, too, does Draco."

"Yes...he told me that in the hospital..."

"Draco was a special child; a miracle so to speak...like the red calf to the Jewish or the white buffalo to the American Indians. First off, Draco should have been a girl. Narcissa is half Veela, but can still only produce female children. Veela can only birth females, asexually. No male is ever involved, but even if one was, the outcome would always be female. Lucius, on the other hand, is half Elf. His heritage can produce both sexes, but most children born are, too, female. It's not uncommon in the Elfin community for a male to have several mates to produce more males. The Veela and Elfin genes are always the dominant when paired with a wizard or human. So, by all accounts, Draco should have been a girl. When Draco was born, I was there, and to see the shock on Lucius and Narcissa's face was something I had never seen. And because Draco's birth had beaten all odds, they didn't know what to expect from him later on in life. Would he need a mate? Would he be able to reproduce at all? What traits would he have and from what blood line? Draco's parents were overwhelmed to say the least."

"Sir...what exactly does this have to do with me so far?" Harry wasn't trying to rude, but curiosity always killed the cat and he was one to read the back of the book before reading the beginning.

"Be patient...I'm getting there. They observed Draco throughout his early years, and that proved to be shocking as well for them. He definitely had the features of a Veela: soft and feminine. He had an ethereal beauty that was strange, but yet you couldn't keep your eyes off of him. He had the power and the wisdom of the Elfins as well. He was always calculating; everything had to be exact or as close to it as possible. To him, everything had a purpose and he believed it was him to discover it. He had a way with nature, getting that from the Elves as well. And boy could he charm his way out of anything. Veela have a special way to get people to bend to their wills. It's an internal magic that is given off and the recipient, or victim, wouldn't be able to say no if their life depended on it. You see, Draco was a perfect mix of each race; taking on the most prominent traits." Severus paused to think about what to say next, feeling somewhat guilty divulging family secrets that weren't his own, but still a bit relieved that he was able to get this off his chest.

"That I believe...Draco has always been that way back in school. He was really smart. I remember Hermione being so mad because Draco had higher scores than she did at the end of our last term. She was unapproachable for a week." Harry smiled, remembering the face of Draco when it was announced he had the highest scores Hogwarts had ever seen from a student and the face Hermione made as well.

"Yes...Draco was perfect in every way; brains and beauty. But his parents weren't the only ones to notice. Voldemort also saw this and wanted to use it for his own betterment. He went before Draco's parents when he was just six years old and made a proposal that every parent would object to. He wanted Draco as his personal consort when he reached puberty. Parents don't want to think of their child having sex one day, but having Voldemort make such a request so early in a child's life was vile and disgusting. But Draco's parents couldn't say no. No one would object if their family was to be killed if their response wasn't the desired one."

Harry sat; eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape. How could anyone ask a parent of this? Draco wasn't really a child, but still a baby.

"Lucius and Narcissa stressed over this every day and searched and searched for a way out; even going to Dumbledore. But not even he could break a Wizard's Oath; not without finding a loophole first."

"Were they able to find one?" Harry was on the edge of his seat. When Severus nodded, he asked the next question that was to be expected, "What was the loophole?"

"...You..."

"What did I have to do with it? Draco and I were never on speaking terms...actually, we hated looking at each other. So how could I have possibly been involved in this?"

"When Draco started Hogwarts he came to me and told me about the first time he saw you. That's when we, his parents and I, knew he also had another trait of Veela. He would need a mate. When I asked him what he felt like when he met you, I all ready suspected what the answers would be…an automatic fascination, a lust for the amount of power you had. He said it felt like his insides were turning inside out, that he hurt just a little, but hearing your voice banished all the pain. He said his back hurt around his shoulder area and he was getting a large headache..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Now wait a minute...You aren't suggesting that he thought I was his mate?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying. I'm not merely suggesting, it turned out to be true…I asked him to take off his shirt while we were in my chambers and to turn so I could see his back. That was when my suspicion proved correct. Draco had the markings of wings in the forms of tattoos. He inherited the wings from the Veela, but instead of them bursting out if times of anger, they burst out when an overwhelming emotion strikes him like the Elf. An elf's power will be released when he or she senses the one they love or whenever a strong emotion enters them. Meeting you started the ball rolling for Draco's awakening."

"O...Okay...but how did I help though? I never knew any of this." Harry didn't know where this was leading.

"You awoke Draco's blood lines to accept a mate early. Because Veela and Elf reach puberty at an older age of 17, Voldemort wouldn't receive Draco until the time. That left Draco six years to get you to claim him. And there was the loophole we had been hoping for."

Harry was confused, "What loophole?"

"Voldemort's condition of the oath stated that Draco cannot become intimate with anyone until he reached his 17th birthday. That meant no hugging, or kissing, or anything that showed affection towards another. By this time though, Draco all ready knew what his fate would be if he couldn't get you to accept him. What Voldemort didn't know was the fact that Draco needed a mate...a trait he had forgotten Draco could, someday, acquire. And whenever the time came for Draco and you to consummate, Voldemort would not be able to do anything about it. Draco needing a mate is a sacred thing in nature. It's against nature's law to impede a mating or try to push it along. It has to commence of its own will between the two parties."

"I still don't see how I helped. He never tried to get my attention in an intimate way."

"That's where things get even more complex. Do you know why Draco always bullied you?" Harry shook is head no. "Because he needed contact with you every day in some form. You can also chalk it up to him being too shy to admit as well…But one summer, between fifth and sixth, Voldemort paid a visit to the manor. He observed Draco going through…what you would call withdrawals. He was in an almost constant state of pain, thinking he'd never see you again and whatnot. The mind of a Veela and Elf don't take kindly to being taken away from their beloved. Voldemort saw and, knowing what Draco's behaviors meant, demanded he know who Draco's mate was. Draco lied, saying all he could hear was a voice but couldn't see a face. Voldemort believed him, and knowing that Draco now had a mate somewhere close, he moved the date for Draco to the next summer, a year ahead of schedule. After Voldemort left, Draco was distraught. He hadn't gotten any closer to you since he was eleven and now he had even less time.

Dumbledore knew the Malfoys were on his side, but to make you trust Draco, he had Draco come out publicly in his office with you present. And after that meeting, you two became inseparable...and a while later, became lovers."

"But how can that be? If we were lovers, then why aren't we mated?"

"You are...sort of...but only in body. Even though you and Draco loved each other, you never did the mating rite. It's a complex ordeal for lovers to become officially mated. It doesn't matter how in tune one is mentally, physically, or emotionally with their mate. Nothing can be done without the rite."

"Then why not do it?"

"It takes many months to prepare for the rite and by then we were out of time. The rite would not have been ready on time. Draco...he took it hard, but he was brave. He knew that the next time Voldemort asked him who his mate was he wouldn't be able to lie seeing as how he had become intimate with someone and it could have only been with his prospective mate. If Voldemort got that information, he would have surely used Draco as bait for you and Draco wouldn't stand for that. He asked for my help. I didn't want to, but for your safety and Draco's I agreed. Draco spent one last night with you and then..." Severus didn't finish, Harry interrupting.

"Then you obliviated my memory…making sure that I wouldn't think of Draco or anything he and I had together..."

Severus wasn't surprised that he knew this, "I see you've had visions in your sleep?"

"Yeah, but I just thought it was something totally random..."

"Well, yes, I obliviated your memory of him. More than anything, Draco didn't want to be the cause of anything hurting you. So, he decided to give you up and go along with Voldemort for as long as he could get away with it…But Draco could not stop being what he was and still needed you after your memory was erased. Voldemort also had plans involving Draco and his ability to conceive. But it would only work if Draco was in need of his mate and still felt a pull towards you. Draco found an old ritual and asked me to perform it on him. How I wanted to refuse due to the consequences it would bring Draco, but he insisted it was the only way. At the time, he was right."

"What was this ritual then?"

"I cannot even remember the name of it now, but it was meant to impede the progression of Draco's awakening to find a mate and complete the bond."

"I...I don't know what to say…I had no idea all this was going on back then...I...well, what happened after that?"

Severus sighed and looked to Draco, "I think it's best for Draco to tell you...It his story to tell after all. I just gave you the necessary information…and by the way...now that you and Draco have come into contact once again, the ritual's hold will start to dissolve. So expect more memories while you sleep. It will be extremely hard on Draco, so inform the moment he wakes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus got up to leave, telling Harry all he had to say that night, although many more nights like this would come soon. The rest was up to Draco, because only he would be able to describe the events that lead him down this road.

Harry walked with Severus to the fireplace, "Give Remus a kiss for me, okay?" He smiled a little to lift the pall that had accumulated during their conversation.

"Don't get cheeky with me, Potter. I'll tell him you said goodnight." And with that, Severus stepped into the fire, called out his destination, and disappeared...leaving Harry with much to mull over in his clouded mind.

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! My story is like a glass of milk and reviews are like the yummy chocolate chip cookies that go with it! You can't have milk without cookies!

Thanks so much!

Jih Pun


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here's chapter 13! Yay! I can't believe this story's gotten this far! Of course I couldn't have done it without reviews from you guys! Thank you!

Chapter 13

Harry walked downstairs and wandered around for a while. He always wondered aimlessly around his home when deep in thought or nervous. It was a habit he picked up during Hogwarts for some forgotten reason. His brain was beginning to allow the information to seep in, flooding every cell. Harry could only describe his conversation with Severus with one word; complicated. There seemed to be so many twists and turns in the tale Severus spun and many more to come. Harry's addled brain was almost rejecting the possibility of additional information.

Deep thinking was always best done over a bowl of ice-cream. That had always been true for Harry anyway. He scooped a large amount of strawberry cheesecake ice-cream, his all time favorite, in the biggest bowl he could find, and tossed himself on one of his bar stools.

Harry took his first bite of ice-cream, licking his spoon to get every bit, and thought, while speaking to his self aloud, "I understand why I was obliviated but what I don't get is why wasn't I told of Draco's involvement in all this? Why keep it from me even though I had no memory of him or our relationship? I was never even told that Draco was on our side again after the obliviation. Why is it that nothing can be simple in my life?" Harry took another bite of ice-cream. With these thoughts, Harry grew somewhat suspicious of the Order's intentions. What agenda were they following without him?

Harry sat for another ten minutes, eating his ice-cream, and thinking of every possible reason he could as to why he was never told anything.

oOooOooOooOo

Harry finished up his ice-cream and sat his bowl into the sink. He would have to do something about Lucius; come up with some story to explain his absence he had decided on while eating.

"I could tell him that I'm going to be doing the rest of Draco's testing here in my home office. Maybe say because of Draco's return and bloodlines, it would be best to stay out of the spot light and keep everything under wraps." Harry liked that idea and decided to follow that path.

Harry walked back up the stairs, peeked in on Draco to check on him, and continued to his office. He sat down at his mahogany desk and pulled out two, crisp, pieces of parchment. The first addressed to the director at St. Mungos:

_Mr. Perry M. Keith,_

_I am writing on behalf of my accumulated paid time off. I request to use two weeks of PTO, after which that time has passed, I'll let you know if more is needed. As to my reasons for this, an urgent family matter suddenly arose. I am desperately needed elsewhere as soon as possible. Have Pinn and Linder split my patient list. They know what they're doing and I have faith in their ability. I apologize for this being unexpected and short noticed, but my leave of absence will take affect by the time you receive this letter._

_Harold J. Potter, Healer, MD, MMD_

_Director of Internal Medicine and Critical Care Unit_

Harry finished the letter and set it aside before starting on another letter addressed to Lucius:

_Lucius,_

_I wanted to inform you that there has been a change of plans regarding Narcissa. During a routine checkup, Draco spoke of his bloodlines. After much thought, I thought it best to continue further testing in my home office. Due to Draco's arrival in the Wizarding world and the rarity of his bloodlines, I think it best to keep him out of the spotlight for as long as I can. We both know how the media can impede even the simplest of matters._

_As for Narcissa, I will be having Dr. Pinn and Dr. Linder stepping in as my replacements. She's in stable condition so we won't have to worry about anything unexpected. I will be using two weeks of paid time off to complete the testing. We can't afford to mess up the upcoming procedure, so I am going to go over every test with a fine-toothed comb until I am positive we will have a successful outcome._

_Harry_

oOooOooOooOo

"At least that's taken care of now…" Harry folded the parchments and placed them in envelopes, sealing them with his wax mark. Harry approached his ever faithful owl, Hedwig.

Hedwig was sleeping soundly on her perch when Harry nudged her awake. She hooted in annoyance and turned away from Harry, facing the opposite direction. Harry nudged her again, harder, getting another hoot and a displeased glare in return.

"Hedwig…girl…I need you to take these to work. One is for Mr. Keith and the other for Lucius." Harry waved the letters for emphasis.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers with defiance in her eyes and stood still in her spot, making no effort to move.

"Look, I know it's really late and it's bedtime, but you know I wouldn't be awake this late asking you to do this if it wasn't important."

Hedwig stretched and looked at Harry, giving him that "fine, I'll do it, but you owe me big time" look.

Harry tied the letter to the snowy owl's back and opened the window with a flick of his wrist. The owl hopped of her perch and flew towards her destination. While watching her fly, Harry smiled.

"Did I just argue with my owl? I really need to get some sleep."

Harry headed back to check on Draco. As Harry expected, Draco still lay as he had left him, unmoving. Harry knew Draco would still be asleep, but it would have been great if he could have found him sitting up and awake. Harry had many questions and wanted the continuation of the tale Severus had begun. He wanted to the truth, and like they say, the truth can wait.

Straightening Draco's blankets and fluffing his pillow as much as he could around the feminine face, Harry felt a tingling of familiarity. It was a feeling like that of a breeze during a hot, sweaty, summer day that was so small and yet so intense that it gave you chills. Harry shook off the feeling to continue his task. He set out a glass of water and a chunk of chocolate, just in case Draco defied the odds and slipped out of unconsciousness. Harry also left a small lamp burning as his eyes swept over the room and Draco one last time before retiring for the night. The light flickered throughout the room, giving off a calming effect.

oOooOooOooOo

Harry peeled off his clothes while walking down the hall towards his room. He had just remembered the state of his clothes; covered with the blood of Draco. When he got to his room, he turned the light switch on, flooding the room with the pleasant orange glow. Stripping the last of his attire from his body, he tossed the sullied garments into the hamper. The house elves would take care of it in the morning. Harry stood in the middle of his bedroom. His brain was so full of questions that it felt as if he couldn't process even the simplest of actions. It took a minute for Harry to realize that he needed a shower before bed, although he was anxious about sleep. One; he needed it and two; he was awaiting the new memories. He thirsted for more information about the situation of things.

Harry turned on the tap to his shower that was attached to his bedroom, watching the steam rise like a ghost. He stepped in and let the water flow down his body, soothing his muscles and washing away the blood. Looking down, he saw the pink tint of the water, which only lasted a moment, get swallowed up by the drain. The hot water burned his skin, but the sting was welcome. He muscles ached and were tense from the day's work and they needed this to relax them, if only a little. Harry washed his body, using his favorite scented body wash. It smelled like a mix between baby powder and cinnamon, two of his most favorite smells. The bubbles on his skin popped and washed away all the impurities of the dirt and sweat, leaving Harry feeling better all ready. He continued and washed his hair and face before grabbing a fluffy towel and wrapping himself within its soft folds. He dried himself off, and dressed in a pair of pajama pants that were maid of blue and white plaid. He climbed up onto the bed and slithered underneath the covers, praying sleep would come swiftly to him tonight. And as soon as he snuggled himself in, he fell into sleep.

oOooOooOooOo

_Harry and Draco are sitting down by the Black Lake, having just finished a picnic. The mood is relaxed with a hint of love floating about. Harry could feel the warmth of the moment to the very core of his soul, his being. Harry maneuvered himself and laid his head to rest in Draco's lap. Harry always did this when he wanted Draco to play with is hair. Draco smiled a smile filled with knowing, familiarity, and contentedness. Draco threaded his long aristocratic fingers through the ebony strands. He loved the feel of Harry's hair as Harry loved the feel of Draco's fingers in it. _

"_Harry?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I really love your hair. It's so soft."_

"_Draco…stop being so mushy! You're so sweet sometimes I swear you're going to give me cavities! Thank you anyways, but your hair is absolutely beautiful. It's like the sun and the moon came together just to kiss your hair…" Harry sighed a wistful sigh._

"_Now whose words are full of mush?" Draco laughed. His laugh was clear and cut through the air. Harry smiled. When they sat by the lake, the mer-people would rise just to hear Draco's laugh._

"_Hey Draco?"_

"_Yup?"_

"_May I ask a favor of you?"_

"_You know you can ask me anything you like."_

"_How about a kiss, eh?" Harry smiled is most innocent smile, knowing it would work regardless of whether he used it or not._

_Draco leaned down a rested his thin lips on Harry's. Draco's kisses were always feather light and feathery, like the flutter of a butterfly's wings. Harry's were always more urgent, never forceful, but the need was evident. Harry's hand reached up behind Draco's hand, pulling him as close as possible. When the kiss broke, Draco looked into Harry's eyes, his very soul._

"_You'll stay with me forever, won't you Harry?"_

_Harry brought his hand from behind Draco's head to cup his cheek, "Of course I will. Now that I have you, why would I want to spend anything less than eternity with you?"_

_Draco smiled with relief and leaned back against the tree to relax once more, "I love you, Harry."_

"_And I love you."_

oOooOooOooOo

Harry, even in deep slumber, smiled. Memories are a soul's solace.

oOooOooOooOo

AN: Thank you to everyone who review as always! If you guys have any suggestions or ideas, please feel free to contact me! I always want input, even if it's just a quick hello!

AIM autismabtagirl

Yahoo Messenger cellovamp69

Thanks! Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **What Life Could Be

**Author:** Jih Pun (Amanda)

**Rating: R – NC 17**

**Warnings:** This is slash (boyXboy), dirty words, sex, sexual situations, hurt/comfort,

Mpreg, and drama, and some fluffy stuff.

**Disclaimer: Stated in Chapter 1**

**BETA: **

**Chapter 14**

The bright morning sun's rays melted into Harry's bedroom and illuminated his face. The brightness woke Harry and he rolled onto his stomach with a groan, burying his head beneath his pillows.

He tried to get back to sleep, seeing as how a day off from work was rare, but an early morning routine wouldn't grant his wish. He mentally prepared himself for the day ahead, knowing that it would be just as hectic and tiring, if not more, as if he was at work.

Harry, finally resolved to start the day, threw the covers off and got out of bed. He stretched as he yawned, feeling his muscles tighten in a satisfying way. He cleared his throat as he scratched his head while walking to Draco's room.

Harry got to business and steadied his hands, palms down, and few inches above Draco's sleeping body. Harry started as the blonde hair. His hands began to glow a pale blue and he slowly "scanned" Draco's body; a human MRI moving from head to toe.

Harry noted Draco's wounds were healing at a much faster rate that usual. He also noticed that his magical signature was present, and aiding in the healing process, inside of Draco. This puzzled Harry; he had never seen such a thing before in his entire school and professional careers. He would discuss the matter with Severus when he saw him. The important thing was that Draco was healing.

Harry left Draco to continue his healing and guessed that the other man would awaken, due to his unusually rapid healing rate, within the next twenty-four hours.

Harry's stomach growled so he headed to the kitchen for breakfast, where his house elves rejoiced as their master rarely at breakfast.

After an unnecessarily large breakfast of pancakes, sausage, bacon, crepes, and various sweet and juicy fruits, the rest of the black haired man's journey bed to his library slash home office.

Scanning shelves upon shelves and going book by book, Harry searched for clues of how to better treat Draco and try to find some type of information on this mysterious curse Severus had mentioned. Buried behind books that might hold answers, Harry began his search with great determination.

oOooOooOooOo

In the home of Severus and Remus, one occupant was in deep thought. Remus stood in front of his kitchen sink, washing large mugs from the night before while thinking of the conversation shared between he and his partner the during the night.

-Flashback-

Remus woke to find Severus undressing and crawling into bed.

"Where have you been? Do you realize what time it is?" Remus rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I was speaking with Potter of all people." Severus sighed. He was exhausted.

"Is everything all right? Harry's not hurt is he?" Remus was prone to dramatics and jumping to conclusions whenever something concerned Harry.

Severus put his hand on either side of his lover's face, "Calm down you silly dog. Harry's fine." Severus leaned forward and planted a kiss on Remus' nose.

"Oh, thank goodness…Then why were you there? Don't tell me you're going after younger men!" Remus chuckled.

"Remus, you're too much. It's Potter I'm talking about. What could I possibly see in him when I have you? Potter and I were speaking of his new house guest."

"He's got another boyfriend? He never mentioned it to me. He tells me everything."

"It's really complicated. It's Draco."

"What? How in the world…"

"Ugh… the story's so long, but Draco was beaten, badly, and Harry saved him; seems Draco called out to him unconsciously. Potter has him in a guest room. He's been unconscious since Harry took him there."

"But Severus…the oblivination between those two…"

"I know. It's already begun to deteriorate. It started the day they met again at the hospital. You know Potter is Narcissa's doctor, right?" Remus nodded and Severus continued. "She needs a transfusion and Lucius wasn't a match. The closest person is Draco so Lucius brought him here."

"So Harry's begun to have the dreams?"

"He has." Severus nodded.

"What's going to happen? What about the ritual? Unless it's undone…when Draco wakes, being near Harry will be almost torturous. We have to do something…"

"I haven't the slightest what we're going to do. Most of the documents about the ritual were destroyed when Hogwarts was hit during the raid. It was damn near impossible for Draco to even get his hands on them…I'm just so stuck on this. I honestly don't know where to begin."

Remus thought for a while, "Maybe I could speak to the Elders of Magical Creatures? I'm not sure how much information I'll get, if any, since the ritual is forbidden. They're going to be suspicious with me asking questions…what will we do to protect Draco?...He could go to trial before the Elders."

"We'll take this one step at a time…starting tomorrow. Let's get to bed. We'll start tomorrow."

Remus and Severus shared a lightly passionate kiss before curling around each other and drifting to sleep.

oOooOooOooOo

AN: Thanks so much for being patient with me and being loyal readers to my story. I had hit a bit of writer's block and working tons of hours paired with night classes…well, I had no motivation for writing. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I just wanted to get something out.

Jih Pun

(Amanda)


End file.
